For the Love of the Game
by BlueFlameDancer
Summary: She would change not only a team, but a whole community. Everything they have ever known, she has shaken. Can they except the thought of a girl on the boys' basketball team?
1. Welcome to Tree Hill

_**For the Love of the Game**_

__

_**Summary:**_ She didn't belong in their world, but she would prove something not just to herself and her teammates, but a whole town. It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, as long as you have the love of the game.

* * *

"So, this is your last night here?"

That question tore me apart more than Cole would know. He wouldn't see the pain I felt at having to remember I would no longer be here. To not be able to play on this old, rundown court with him and my friends was literally ripping me apart. They were like a second family to me, people I had come to count on in some of my most serious times of need. But, I had no choice but to leave them behind and embark on this journey without them. I hated that.

After I took another shot I replied, "Yeah. Dad says we're leaving early tomorrow morning. He wants to get there before all the rush hour traffic sets in." Jason came up and stole the ball from my hands with a loud laugh. He looked back at me as he made his infamous backwards slam. When he was back on the ground, he jogged over to me and wrapped me in a warm hug. I buried my face in his broad chest as the tears threatened to spill.

"It's not going to be the same without you," he murmured. I pulled back and stared up into his large, doe brown eyes and felt my resolve not to cry crumbling.

"Tell me about it," I replied as a few tears slipped down my cheeks. Jason's large, chocolate thumbs appeared and brushed the few tears that had fallen away. Cole appeared by his side, a gentle smile on his lips. He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Phoebe appeared then, her emerald orbs shimmering with unshed tears. "I'll be the only girl out here. That doesn't sound or feel right." I knew what she meant, having played with the group of boys by myself for almost a year and a half before she moved here. She came and stood beside me, her head resting on my shoulder. I patted her cheek gently, watching as she fought her tears.

"You'll still call an e-mail, right?" I turned to see Seth standing a few feet away, the ball in his hands. He was twisting it around in a nervous fit, trying to fight the urge to come over and join the group hug. He had never been one for showing a great deal of emotion, especially when it came to me or Phoebe. But we knew he cared in his own little ways.

"I would be stupid not to," I said. Seth seemed to visibly relax at my words, but the ball still continued to turn and twist in his grasp. My eyes turned from him to see the last two members of our little group. Tucker was standing off to the side, shy about coming to join in the group hug. I waved him over and smiled as he slowly walked towards us. Once he reached us, I saw tears were in his baby blues. I was the one he was closest to out of the group, having understood his shy personality best. He became like a little brother to me even though he was a year older. Looking over his shoulder, I spotted Blake staring at me.

He was the one that I would miss most. He was the one that had introduced me to basketball at the age of seven and helped me develop my skills. He had also been the one to introduce me to the little group that I now considered family and I was forced to leave. Blake was my best friend and older brother, protecting me from things and giving me advice when I needed it the most. He knew when to be blunt about how I had been acting or a situation I was in, but could also be gentle and comforting, too.

Stepping away from the group, I walked over to him. We just stared at each other for a moment, both probably lost in the same childhood memories that would bind us forever. Then, I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tried to appear cold and uncaring, but that façade soon disappeared when I placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Blake's arms were around me in seconds and he was squeezing me for all he was worth. I heard him sniffling, trying to fight back tears and that only made mine start to fall once more.

Pulling back I said, "You promised to come visit whenever you get any breaks. I expect you to keep that promise, Blake Forrester." He stared down at me and mutely nodded.

"I expect you to come visit me here whenever you get the chance, Mackenzie Warren." I rolled my eyes, as if appalled he would suggest such a thing, but a smile was on my face. Once that was done, he set me down and I was once again swallowed by a group of arms.

Seth broke the moment by saying, "Let's see that famous half-court rocket." I laughed as the group broke apart. I walked up to Seth with a smile on my face and gladly took the ball from his hands. Everyone knew I had the arm to make the basket from half-court, having done it in at least one game every season. But, this was one shot I wanted, no _needed_, to make. Because this shot would be like a promise to my friends. No matter where I was or what I was doing, I would always think of them and this night. I would always remember the shot I took in front of some of the most important people to me that would be the last I ever made in front of them and on this court.

"Let's see if I get it in one." My friends laughed, but I could hear the choked back sobs and tears. Fighting against my own tears, I stood on the half-court marker and dribbled the ball. Taking a deep breath, I picked the ball up and bent my knees. Staring up at the goal, I found myself placing to memory every crack, skid mark, and dent hoping I would carry it on with me to my new destination. Then, with a bat of an eyelash, I jumped and let the ball sail through the air.

All eyes were watching it, waiting for it to either miss or hit. I just stood quietly and watched as it bounced against the backboard…then the rim…until it finally settled into the net. A small smile appeared on my face as I turned to my friends as they walked proudly towards me.

"They don't know what a gift they're getting," Blake said.

"Yeah, the basketball team would be lucky to have you girl," Phoebe added. Murmurs of agreement followed and I found myself blushing. I knew I was good, being voted most valuable player for two years in a row did that, but I considered myself equal to everyone out here.

"Tree Hill, you better treat our girl right," Tucker whispered. I laughed at his words, but found myself comforted he cared so much. I heard words of agreement following the shy boy's words and I could only smile and cry. Hopefully, I would find something like this in Tree Hill.

* * *

Dad and I were on the road by ten-thirty the next morning. I had already said all my goodbyes yesterday and the day before, but it seemed the whole town of Kingston had come out to say goodbye to my dad and me once more this morning. I knew we were loved in the small town, but this morning had totally thrown me. I waved by to people I had known since I was a baby and watched as tears flowed freely. I even cried myself, though I tried to stay strong for my friends.

Now, I was on the highway, halfway to my new home. Dad's law firm was expanding and he had decided to move to the new site instead of letting some newbie run it straight out of law school. Dad was a very hands-on type of guy, always liked to see new things done in the right way before handing it over to someone. I couldn't blame him for wanting to move, it was a great opportunity and he would be bringing in more money, but I had still pleaded to spend my senior year with Phoebe and her parents. I thought my dad was going to give in, but he finally said that he just couldn't do it. He said he needed me around because I was his good-luck charm and little entertainer.

"So, thought any more about trying out for the basketball team?" my dad asked. If there was one thing Nick Warren was, he was a sports fanatic. Of course, he wasn't like some dads who drove their kids into the ground by playing sports. He was the kind that loved the sport and loved to see his daughter play, but only if it made me happy.

I shrugged. "Some, but I'm not sure. Tree Hill is famous for its basketball team, but it's always been the boys' team. I've heard hardly anything on the girls'." My dad glanced at me through the corner of his eye and I could feel it coming on. Here we go with another round of storytelling involving my dad and his glory days playing against Tree Hill. Oh yes, he was that kind of dad, too.

"I remember playing against Tree Hill. They were the underdogs back then. Anyway, it was the state championship game…" I tuned my dad out by placing my earphones in my ears and turning on my ipod. The sounds of Fall Out Boy filled my ears as I watched the scenery pass by.

We were turning onto a small road now. It was quiet with trees on either side. If it had been dark out, I would have thought I was in one of those horror movies where the heroine gets stranded in the middle of nowhere on a back road. Yeah, not a good thought.

"Why are we coming this way?" I asked after pulling out my earphones. My dad turned to me and smirked. He obviously knew what I had been thinking just a few moments ago.

With a smile he said, "To dump you off on the side of the road for some crazy killer to come get you. If you're lucky, he'll be the kind to kill you with an axe or sledgehammer." I rolled my eyes while laughing humorlessly. "Actually, I had wanted to see an old friend and this way was much easier than coming in off the interstate." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What old friend?" How could my dad have an old friend in Tree Hill when he's lived his whole lived (as far as I knew) in Kingston? Did anyone else see the blank spots in here?

My dad laughed at my confused look. "I played against his brother in basketball. He was the star player for the Ravens since his freshmen year." Now this had me interested because I have never heard of anyone being so good that they were the star player their freshmen year. It took me almost the end of my sophomore year before anyone called me that.

"You might have heard of him. Dan Scott ring any bells?" I thought about it for a moment because that name did sound familiar. After thinking hard about the name for a few moments, my look of confusion turned to one of surprise.

"You played against THE Dan Scott?" I know my dad is young, but he had to at least be twenty when Dan Scott started playing. Unless there was some secret I had yet to be let in on.

My dad laughed for a few moments before replying, "No, I didn't play against him. I played against his brother until he decided to quit and that was how I got to know Dan. I don't know if Keith is still in Tree Hill, but if he is, then I need to stop by and say hi to him, too." I could only gap at my dad. Who would have thought he would have gotten as lucky as to play against Dan Scott's brother.

I had always heard stories of the infamous Scott. He was a legend in schools and among small groups that just played for fun. Some worshipped him, claiming that no one would ever best him in skill. Others claimed he was a has-been who didn't have it anymore, but tried to live his dream through his son. I was one of the few that respected him for his ability, but wasn't some rabid fan that would maul him on sight. Sure Dan was great at playing basketball, might have even made it to the pros, but he just flipped the bad side of a coin and landed a blown knee. It killed his chances at pro ball. I think I was one of the few that really understood how that effected him. Sure, stories say that he bounced back and was now living the good life with selling cars, but I wasn't convinced. I was pretty sure he was beyond pissed when his knee was blown and couldn't continue with the glory that was Dan Scott. Now, he was probably one of those dads that pushed their children to their breaking points because he still wanted to be seen as the infamous Dan Scott.

Of course, I could be wrong.

"Mack, you still with me?" I snapped from my thoughts at my dad's words. Turning to him, I smiled slightly to let him know I was still there. "We're here." I looked out the window to find we were pulling into what could only be described as the rich side of town. Houses that should belong to celebrities passed us in multicolored blurs and all I could do was gap.

We finally pulled into a driveway and I stared in utter amazement at the house before us. It was a brick home that appeared two-story, maybe three. There was an archway that appeared to lead to a patio that held a basketball goal. Dad pulled us under the archway and parked right before the basketball goal. Seeing it reminded me of all that I left and I had to fight a wave of tears.

"Mack, this way," Dad called. I turned to follow him up stone steps that led to a beautiful wooden door. That door must have cost at least twenty-thousand by all the glass designs and wood. I don't think even all the stuff in my room came anywhere near that much.

I returned to reality when I heard my dad knock on the door. For a few moments, it seemed no one was home. Then, the sound of footsteps reached our ears followed by the door opening.

The man I saw before me was not what I pictured Dan Scott to look like. I imagined him as toned and muscular with chiseled features that would make any woman, married or not, swoon. No, this man had brown hair that was slightly shaggy and a round face. His eyes were a brown that seemed evil in some odd way along with that smile that he now wore. He also had a beard. Never pictured Dan Scott with a beard. He had a gut, but I could tell it wasn't a beer gut, more like a toned gut. The only odd thing about his appearance was his black stretch pants and regular t-shirt. I thought Dan Scott loved to look fashionable?

"Well look at Dan Scott now? I bet I can beat your ass in a game of one on one, now," my dad said. I cocked an eyebrow at his use of the word ass. He would usually scold me and claim that such language was frowned upon. I don't see anyone frowning at him. Dan seemed to be trying to place who he was, but when Dad said that, recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Oh please Nick, I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back and blind-folded," Dan Scott replied. I rolled my eyes at the way my dad and Dan were talking, as if they were old buddies. Then, both men shook hands before Dan's attention turned to me.

"Who might this lovely young lady be?" My dad glanced down at me and I saw his wide, proud smile. I swear that smile could make me be the most obedient kid on the face of the planet at times.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder while replying, "This is my daughter Mackenzie." Dan held out his hand to me and I shook it with slight hesitation. Don't get me wrong, Dan seemed like a pretty nice guy, but there was just something in his eyes that irked me somewhat.

"It's nice to meet you Mackenzie." I just smiled politely. Dan stepped aside and ushered us in. If I thought the outside was expensive looking, the inside looked worth more than anyone could pay. Wooden floors were in the kitchen along with a bar. A large living room was to my left that was carpeted and it also had a fireplace. What a fireplace it was, too. I noticed a set of stairs out of the corner of my eye, too.

I mumbled, "This is a nice place." Dan stared at me with a smile that just didn't appear friendly. Maybe all rich people have that smile. Dan led us into the living room and I noticed the big screen tv. Did this guy just love to show-off how much he made?

"So Nick, what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Dan asked. I took my eyes of a family portrait sitting up on the mantle piece and turned to see my Dad and Dan sitting on the couch. It really was an odd sight to see. My dad looked small compared to the other man. I guess he had that regular lawyer build: tone, but not overly large, and medium height.

"My law practice just opened up another firm here and I decided to run it instead of some new guy," my dad said. "I like things done in a certain way." Dan nodded his head, as if he understood what my dad was talking about.

"Must have been hard, moving away from everything you've ever known. How'd the wife take it?" I froze at Dan's words, waiting for my dad's reaction. He looked towards me and I saw the sadness in his hazel eyes. I knew he wouldn't be able to explain what had happened, the sadness would take over. So, I sat down beside him on the couch an explained.

"My mom died a few years ago in a car accident." Dan mumbled an apology while I patted my dad's shoulder. I still hurt from the accident, but my dad was a different story. He didn't like to talk about it, think about it, or anything to do with it, all because he was in the car with her.

Dan cleared his throat. My dad looked up and smiled at me uncertainly before focusing on the other man. "Do you play basketball Mackenzie?" This seemed to bring my dad out of his depressed mood.

"Sure does. Probably the most gifted player on her team. Even voted most valuable player two years in a row." I laughed at my dad's words, knowing he was trying to brag about me to someone he respected, maybe even hated because of his skill. Looking to Dan, I saw he appeared intrigued.

"Sounds like my son, Nathan. Leads the team in average scoring points and was voted most valuable player." I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. Men and their bragging rights.

"Well, I'd like to meet this son of yours sometime," my dad said and I mumbled an agreement. For the next hour the two men talked about basketball, their children, and business. I added a few comments here and there or mutely nodded where I thought it was needed, but I was officially tired of being here. All Dan Scott seemed to care about was his son, his money, his business, and his skill in basketball. Basically, he liked to rub his ego every time he got.

Finally Dad said, "We better get going Mack. The movers have probably arrived at the house and are wondering where we wondered off to." I jumped up immediately and shook Dan's hand goodbye before making my way to the door. Dad gave me a funny look before shaking the other man's hand and telling him they would have to get together again sometime.

Count me out for that little get-together.

Soon, my dad was pulling out of the driveway and making his way down the road. He didn't say anything about the way I acted, but I saw the way his eyes cut to me every now and then. He wanted to say something, but then he didn't want to get into a fight in our new home.

Before any words could be said, we pulled into a driveway that belonged to a, surprisingly, cozy looking home. It was a small two-story, probably only one room at the top. It had a small front porch with a rocking chair and bushes on either side that had flowers blooming. It was a white color, but I could already envision all the colors that would look good on the outside.

"Like it?" I turned to my dad and smiled.

"Just needs a paint job." He groaned at my words, probably remembering the time I tried to paint my room. Yeah, that was a disaster that he would rather forget. I thought my room turned out pretty cool though, with the purple on the right-side and the lime-green on the left. They met in the middle in a cool zigzag.

"Let's wait on the paint job."

"Oh come on, you know I could make this place look fantastic. Everyone would be envious."

"On what planet?" I mock glared at him, but he could tell I was teasing. We stopped our playful banter and just stood in front of the house, staring at it. Part of me felt guilty for even liking it, like I was betraying my old home in some odd way. Is there such a thing as cheating on one's house? Then, the other part of me thought this house was perfect. It wasn't too big or too small, perfect in my opinion.

Dad turned to me. "So, ready to see the inside?" I smiled up at him and he held out the keys in his hand. I opened mine an accepted them before dashing up the stone steps and to the wooden door. For a moment, I hesitated. This was it. Once I opened this door, I would basically have left my old life in Kingston behind. Taking a deep breath, I turned the key and opened the door. Stepping inside the house made a small smile appear on my lips.

The living room was a cream color, almost a pale yellow but not quite. Mahogany wood covered the floor, adding to the warm feeling the room just put off. A small, adjoining kitchen was to the left, a mahogany bar counter separating the two rooms. The cabinets were the same wooden as the floor with silver handles. The floor was also the same. Past the kitchen was a hallway that was even with the hallway on my right. Looking behind me to see my dad was in the room, I took off for the hallway to the left.

It wasn't a hallway, but a set of stairs. Smiling, I took them two at a time before reaching the top floor. To my right was a bathroom that was painted a pale blue. The floor was white marble to match. Turning to my left, I found my bedroom. It was painted the same pale blue as the bathroom, but it had white carpeting instead of wooden floors. There was a closet on the right wall, a small walk-in. A window was in the center of the wall I was facing. It looked down towards the other houses and I bet I could see some of the water, too.

"So, do you like it?" I turned to see my dad standing behind me, watching me with uncertainty. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug. Of course I missed all that I had left behind, but I had a feeling I was going to like it in Tree Hill.

* * *

"I'm going out!" I called from the front door. Dad poked his head out from the hallway to the right. It led to his bedroom and bathroom.

"Be back by ten and don't talk to strangers." I laughed at his words, having heard them for the past seventeen years. Nodding, I waved by and grabbed my basketball that sat by the door. I figured this place had to have a nearby park or court so I decided to search it out. Besides, I needed some sort of normalcy in this strange town.

I knew there had been no park to the right because of the way we came, so I decided to try the left. As I walked further down the streets, I began to notice a change in the houses. The would go from small, two stories to large one-story then back to a small one-story. Odd, but I guess this is how people know who has money and who doesn't. Walking further along, I began to notice a river to my right. It seemed to run straight on forever, but I knew it emptied into the sea somewhere. Then, my eyes caught sight of something else.

It was a vacant basketball court.

I smiled as I jogged down the slope towards the basketball court. It appeared somewhat run-down, cracks in the pavement and weeds growing there. I noticed there was a picnic table just a few feet away with a cell phone left on its bench. I wondered if I should check to see whose it was or if I could call somebody who might knows who it belongs to. Then again, that was invasion of privacy and the person might be a private freak. Better just wait here until someone comes and gets it or take it with me when I leave. I could find out who belongs to tomorrow at school.

"Ugh, not a good thought," I mumbled as I dribbled the ball. Starting school tomorrow would be absolute torture. It was bad enough I had to change schools during high school, but my senior year? Yeah, Hell would probably be more fun.

I took my mind of school by doing a few lay-ups. The ball bounced against the metal causing it to jingle. I liked the sound better than any net because it reminded me of my old court with my friends. I began doing three-pointers or attempted a dunk. I say attempted because at my pitiful 5'6, a dunk would be a miracle. Anyway, I had become so lost in my playing that I didn't hear the boys come up before one stepped into my view.

He was tall and lean with muscle. His hair looked like it had been shaved off, but I could tell it had been blonde before. His eyes were blue, like the ocean in the morning, and were soulful. He had pink lips that looked soft and kissable. His eyes and lips were set in an oval-shaped face, but I don't think he would have looked right with anything else.

"Oh man," I cried as he suddenly appeared. One hand came to rest against my chest while the other brought the basketball in tight against me.

The boy laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." After a moment, I laughed and just waved my hand to let him know it was okay. Once I had regained my breath and my heart was beating normally, I turned back to the boy.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mackenzie Warren. I just moved here today from Kingston." I held out a hand for him to shake and he took it gently but his shake was firm.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. I'm Lucas Scott." That name sounded familiar to me. I scrunched up my nose in thought, but soon just forgot about it. Turning to the boy behind Lucas, I found he was staring at me openly. I raised an eyebrow at this and looked down at myself to see what could have caught his attention. No hole in my red shorts and my white tank was still dry, so everything was all good. Maybe there was something in my hair. I ran a finger through the chocolate locks that were held back by a ponytail, but I didn't feel anything. Was there something on my face?

"Are you okay?" I turned to Lucas and shrugged. Then, I motioned to his friend behind him.

"He keeps staring like there's something wrong with me." Lucas turned to the boy and a smile was on his face. The boy in question turned a dark shade of red and looked downwards. Lucas turned back to me and chuckled slightly.

"That's Mouth. He sometimes does that when he sees a pretty girl, but he's getting better at it." I raised an eyebrow at his use of the word pretty. Sure, I wasn't a blimp, but I wasn't exactly Miss Universe either. I had a toned build, my stomach slightly pudgy along with my thighs. My skin was a healthy peach color, not pasty or tan. I thought guys liked tans though? My hair was chocolate colored and reached mid-back, but it had one large wave from where I usually kept it in a ponytail. My face was also nothing but average. Sure, I had almond-shaped eyes that were emerald green, but I had a small scar underneath one eye. Then, my nose was slightly upturned, but it was crooked from having been broken one two many times. Pink lips that were slightly to big for my face were the main thing I hated.

See, not exactly beautiful.

"Mouth, I think you have the wrong girl," I stated. The small, shy boy raised his head slightly, but didn't say a word. He reminded of Tucker in the way he acted. But, I noticed he was pretty cute himself. He had brown hair that spiked somewhat, but looked soft enough to run my fingers through. His eyes were a soft blue that looked adorable along with his shy smile. He and Tucker would have gotten along great.

"Have you guys found my cell phone yet?" I turned at the voice and found a dark-haired boy making his way towards us. He was toned and muscular, somewhat like Lucas, with the same blue eyes and lips. But, his eyes seemed more guarded than Lucas's and his lips were set in a frown. I snapped out of my daze and turned back to the picnic table. Walking over, I picked up the cell phone I had seen and turned to the newcomer.

"Is this it?"

"Oh thank God," he mumbled as I gave it to him. He probably doesn't like the thought of some stranger going through his phone. I know I wouldn't. Lucas laughed at the way the boy acted before patting him on the back.

"Haley fuss at you about losing it?"

"More than anyone I have ever met."

Then, the newcomer turned to me and held out his hand. "Nathan Scott." Dan Scott's kid? Well, he doesn't look like what I pictured he would be. But, he still holds that cocky air around him, but just a small amount.

"Mackenzie Warren," I said as I shook his hand. Once I pulled my hand back, I placed it on my cocked hip and gave him a curios look. "You're Dan Scott's son?" He glanced back to Lucas before rolling his eyes. When he looked back at me, I saw his eyes were more guarded than before and he was frowning. Someone loves dad. Note the sarcasm.

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes before laughing.

"Dude, I was just at your house a few hours ago. All he talked about was you, basketball, his car dealership, and his skills. Mostly you though." I turned my attention towards the goal. Gripping the basketball, I jumped then let it fly through the air. It hit the backboard then bounced into the metal net. "You also look a lot like him." Looking back towards the three boys, I found they were all giving me inquisitive looks.

"What?"

"How do you know my dad?" Nathan asked. Was it just me or was he acting as if I was public enemy number 1? Maybe two by the way he was talking about his dad.

I shrugged. "I don't, but my dad does. He apparently played against your uncle Keith before he quit. That's how he got to know Dan." Another secretive look passed between the two boys. The more I look at them, the more I was beginning to see similarities between the two.

"What's your dad's name?" Lucas asked. Jeez, what was with the twenty questions? Was it taboo to mention Dan Scott's name around these guys?

"Nick Warren." Neither looked as if they recognized the name. "Look, I don't know what the deal is between your dad and you, but you can stop acting like I'm public enemy number two."

"Public enemy number two?" Lucas repeated.

"Well considering the way you guys are acting about Dan, I figured he was public enemy number 1. So, that leaves number two, unless there's someone else I should know of."

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled.

I waved it off. "Whatever, doesn't concern me. What I want to know is why you two look so much alike." Nathan and Lucas looked to each other, obviously trying to think of what to say. I rolled my eyes, seeing the two were torn about telling me.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll figure it out once I get settled in." I grabbed my ball and returned to half-court. I glanced at my three spectators and noticed they looked surprised. I gave them a flirtatious wink before shooting. The ball sailed from half-court all the way to the basketball goal. It bounced against the backboard before landing in the net. Walking up, I moved past the three dumbfounded boys before grabbing the basketball. Chuckling, I began to make my way up the slope towards the road. Just as I reached it though, I turned back to the three.

"If I had to guess though, I would say brothers. Possibly half-brothers by the way you guys act around each other. But, that's just my guess."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Okay, this is my new story. Yes, I know I have two up already, but this one just begged to be written. I'm just now getting into One Tree Hill, but help would be greatly appreciated since this story takes place in the second season. Anyway, please leave a review about what you think. Oh, this story will take place from Mackenzie's point of view. She'll have more interaction with the OTH Gang next chapter, but this one was to just help you guys get to know her a little better.

Luv Ya!

Blue


	2. Girls Can Play Too

_**For the Love of the Game**_

__

_**Author's Note**_: Yay, I got reviews! I was kind of worried because this was my first OTH story and I wasn't sure how most people would take it. But, you guys seem to like it really well, so I decided to put the second chapter out there early.

* * *

I awoke the next day to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. The red, digital numbers were blinking seven o'clock, but to me it felt like it was six. With a groan, I rolled out of my comfortable bed and trudged into the bathroom. After using it and washing my hands, I went downstairs to find the traditional first day of school breakfast was on the table.

Pancakes.

My dad wasn't a fantastic cook, but the few things he knew how to cook usually turned out good. Seeing he was nowhere in sight, I decided to begin without him. Drenching my pancakes in the syrup, I began to cut them in odd shapes. I like to be creative with my food. Just as I was about to take a bite, the sound of the door opening then closing caught my attention.

"Mackenzie, you up?"

"In here, dad!" Dad walked into the kitchen to find me eating. He chuckled at the sight of me. What can I say; breakfast is the most important meal of the day. He sat down at the other end of the small counter where his own plate of pancakes awaited him.

After he took a bite of his breakfast he said to me, "I got the paper this morning." Once I swallowed the piece of pancake I was eating, I gave him a curious look.

"The paper comes this early in the morning?" Back in Kingston, the paper usually didn't come till nine or ten in the morning. Small towns usually know each other's business so there really is no need for a newspaper, but we had one anyways. Dad just gave me a look before turning back to the paper.

Breakfast was passed in silence, except for the occasional page turning. This was a normal thing for the two of us, especially on the first day of school for me. I would basically be mentally preparing myself for today's events. Since it was my first day at a new school, I needed double the amount of quiet time.

After finishing my breakfast, I looked up to see my dad was still engrossed by the newspaper. Chuckling, I got up and placed my plate in the sink then headed upstairs to my room. Now was time for the hard part: wardrobe.

I rummaged through my closest for a good ten, maybe fifteen, minutes before narrowing my choices down to three outfits. One was a pair of denim jeans with a plain, white t-shirt. Then, I had a khaki skirt with a black tank that had the word 'dangerous' in glittering, gold letters. Finally, a pair of white kapris with a baby blue halter top. Of course, I could just slip on a t-shirt and jeans along with my favorite sweat shirt. Looking at the clock, I saw I only had twenty minutes left before I needed to leave if I wanted to make it to school on time. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and randomly pointed at an outfit. Cracking open one eye, I found I hand picked the jeans with the white t-shirt.

After I slipped on my outfit, I rushed back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once that was done, I applied a little bit of make-up. I was not a glamour girl, just a few touches of make-up and regular clothes felt fine to me. I decided to straighten my hair since it was the first day of school. No need to introduce them to my signature ponytail on the first day. When I finished that and felt satisfied by my look, I rushed downstairs.

Dad was waiting for me at the door. He was dressed nicely with a baby blue button-up shirt and black slacks. He also had a red tie, but I had to fix it because it was crooked. I swear, he can pick out an outfit faster than me, but he can't put a tie on right. Does that not seem crazy in some odd way?

"I got a present for you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do? What for?" He just smiled before opening the door and ushering me out. I stepped out onto the porch, my eyes still on him.

He said, "Yes I do and because it's sort of a thank-you and I'm sorry gift."

"Dad, I know you didn't like the fact that I had to leave everything behind, but buying me a gift isn't necessary. And if you wanted to thank me, you could have given me money instead," I said, the last part being a joke. He chuckled before motioning me to look to the driveway. With a confused expression, I turned to see what the gift was.

Oh. My. God.

It was a car. But, it wasn't just any car either. I recognized that car from pictures of my mom when she had been a teenager. She would talk about that car and say it was the best thing she ever had. How the white exterior fit perfectly with the black, convertible top and black, leather interior. She would tell me this car was like her best friend at times.

The car was a 1965 Ford Mustang convertible. My mom had planned to sell it whenever she went off to college, but my grandmother had decided to keep it. Last I had heard it was still hidden in the barn on their farm in Georgia.

Turning to my dad, I stared at him in shock. "This was mom's first car," I whispered. He nodded with that smile still in place. "I thought it was still at grandma's, hidden under that tarp." He chuckled at that, remembering all the times I would sneak out to the car and pretend to drive it whenever we visited my grandparents.

"Well, I called your grandmother the night I found out the firm was expanding. I figured this was the perfect opportunity to give it to you, though I had planned to give it to you on your graduation day." I could only gap at him in shock. "She immediately agreed and she had someone fix the engine, transmission, and all the other problems with it. That weekend I told you I was coming to visit the new site; I actually flew down to Georgia and got it." I could feel myself starting to tear up, so I did the only thing I knew to do: I hugged him.

I mumbled into his chest, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He rubbed my back as I fought the tears.

"Anything for you sweetie," he replied. I pulled back and stared up at him with a wide smile and glittering eyes. "Now, you better get going or else you'll be late for your first day." I nodded mutely, my smile still in place. Rushing down the steps, I climbed into the driver's seat of the car. The keys were already in the ignition and my book bag was sitting in the passenger seat. I rubbed my hands gently over the steering wheel, feeling the cool metal kiss the flesh of my hands. I bowed my head slightly and whispered a silent prayer to my mom after I finished getting reacquainted with her, now my, car.

I started the car up and listened to the hum of the engine for a moment. Then, I let the top down and was greeted by the sun and gentle wind. Waving bye to my dad, I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I pressed the gas and found myself shooting off towards the school (Dad had told me where it was last night. Apparently he visited the school on his many trips here to visit the site.)

* * *

Tree Hill High reminded me of one of those country schools you would see on television. It was a large school in width instead of height. I noticed as I was pulling in that there were a few buildings in the back that could be reached by a breezeway. The front of the school looked normal enough. The front had tables that one could sit at and talk to their friends in the morning and hopefully eat at, too. People were walking along what I figured was the main breezeway that connected to most of the hallways. There were smaller ones leading to different hallways, too. The only odd thing about the front was a large, blue rock with the number 23 painted on it.

After finding an empty parking place, I parked and stepped out of my car. Looking around, I found people were mostly in a group conversing about who knows what. Taking a moment to grab my book bag, which was actually a khaki messenger bag, I turned back to find my eyes catching sight of a familiar figure. With a nervous smile, I took off in a jog towards the person walking by.

"Hey Mouth." The boy turned to me and I saw his surprised gaze. I mentally backtracked, wondering if I had called him the wrong name. "It is Mouth right? I mean, that was what Lucas called you last night."

"Oh yeah it is, but I was just surprised to see you. Mackenzie, right?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, but what would surprise you about me?"

"I just figured you would be looking for Lucas or possibly Nathan." I raised an eyebrow at that. Then, I seemed to click into place about what he was implying.

"You're not a popular kid are you?" He shook his head, his eyes downcast. "And you expected me to hunt down Lucas or Nathan because they're like the kings of the school or something?" He nodded slightly. That seemed somewhat odd because he hung out with Lucas, but maybe he was one of those invisible friends. People overlook these type of friends all because they aren't the center of the attention, their friend is. I chuckled before looping my arm with his. He looked up at me with surprise. That was a cute look for him.

"So, care to help a new girl find the office?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

"Great. Now, lead the way good sir." We laughed at my corny phrase of words, but Mouth didn't seem to take offence to it. As he led me to the office, I noticed a few glances were thrown our way. Immediately, whispers were flying everywhere. Honestly, was this place just looking for the next bit of gossip?

"People are whispering about us." I looked to Mouth and saw he looked somewhat sad.

"And?" He looked at me with a confused look.

He said, "You're not the type of girl that loves to be with the in-crowd, are you?" I laughed at his words.

"Mouth, I could care less about being popular or being with the in-crowd. So what if they're whispering about me hanging out with you? It's not like I'm about to humiliate you in front of everybody just because they seen it wrong or weird." He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Now, where's the office?" My words shook him out of is stupor and I watched as he smiled at me. We began walking on the breezeway, but were stopped by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Seth?" I mumbled to myself, realizing that it was his ring tone I was hearing. Giving Mouth an apologetic look, I pulled my cell phone out from my bag and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Seth replied. I turned to Mouth and he appeared as if he didn't know what to do. Thinking quickly, I put Seth on speaker and led the other boy to a nearby table. Sitting down, I place the phone between us.

"Seth, why in the world are you calling me?" I winked at Mouth to let him know I wasn't really angry. He just smiled back at me.

"Well, I figured I would call and wish you good luck on your first day at a new school," he said. This brought a small smile to my face.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Totally out of character, but still sweet." I heard muffled voices in the background and got curious. "Hey, who else is with you?"

"Hey Mack!" I recognized the voices instantly. A wide, bright smile appeared on my face. Looking to Mouth, I saw he was confused by my reaction. I told him to hang on for a second before I turned to the phone.

"Hey Blake, Phoebe, Tucker, Cole, and Jason!"

"How's my girl been?" Jason asked.

I replied, "Good, but totally missing you guys."

"What's it like there?" Tucker questioned softly.

"Kind of like Kingston, but apparently more soap opera filled." I gave a small wink to Mouth. He just chuckled while shaking his head.

"Make any new friends?" Cole asked.

I looked at Mouth before replying, "Yeah, I think I've made at least one friend so far."

Phoebe asked, "Met any hot guys?" I held in my laugh at her words. Looking to Mouth, I counted down from three.

When I hit one, all the boys said, "She better not have!" So typical.

"Yeah Phoebe, I've met three of them." I gave Mouth a small after saying this. He blushed and looked down.

"Don't go into any details," Seth begged. I rolled my eyes then I turned to Mouth.

"Hey guys, I have somebody I want you to meet. Well, say hi to at least." I motioned for Mouth to say hey. He seemed nervous, but I gave him a soft smile and said, "They don't bite."

"Hi guys, I'm Mouth." After giving him the thumbs up, I turned back to my phone.

"Hey Mouth!" they all shouted, though I could tell they were curious about his name. Come to think of it, I was too, but I figured it didn't really matter.

Just as I was about to say more, the bell rang. Sighing, I turned back to the phone. "Guys, I gotta go, the bell just rang. I'll call you once school lets out and tell you all about my first day." After a thousand goodbyes and talk to you laters, I shut my phone and stood up.

"So, you still up for showing me where the office is?" I asked.

Mouth replied, "Sure." Looping my arm with his like before, we set off towards the office.

* * *

I have to give props to people who can handle their first day at a new school because honestly, it is not as easy as people make it out to be. After Mouth had taken me to the office, he had to leave me because he wasn't my official guide. At least, that was what the secretary said. When I got my schedule, I found my first class was on the other side of the school. Once I ran all the way to get to my first class, I entered the wrong room. I apologized profusely then left and searched for the right room. When I found it, the teacher threatened to give me detention because I was late.

Hello, new student! How was I supposed to know the calculus room was on the other side of the school?

Then, I had to ask some guy named Tim where my second class was. He tried to flirt with me, completely forgetting the main objective. I say tried because he was horrible at it. When I finally got my next destination out of him, I took off in run hoping to beat the tardy bell. I managed to get there before the tardy bell rang, but I found out that I had come during the lab session, so everyone already had a lab partner. I had to do the experiment by myself and nearly burnt a hole through my hand.

I hate chemistry.

My third class turned out to be study hall, so that was a great relief. My fourth period was some computer class that the school put me in. I got lucky because Mouth happened to be in the class. Needless to say, I know where I'm going to sit from now until the end of the year. Lunch came after fourth and I discovered we could eat outside. Another plus was that Mouth had the same lunch. Go me! We departed ways, however, after lunch because he had English while I had Gym.

If there was one class that I love more than anything it was Gym. I know I sound like one of those tomboys that just come to school everyday for Gym class, but I could care less. I excelled in Gym and I was pretty impressed, considering in elementary school and my first year of middle school I was horrible. Blake helped me here too, but I don't think I could ever go through the training he put me through the summer before my seventh grade year.

Quietly, I entered the gym and found not everyone was there yet. There was a skinny kid sitting close to the top bleachers while a heavy-set girl (who was giving me an evil look, by the way) sat on the bottom bleacher. I turned at the sound of a door closing and found an elderly, balding man making his way inside.

"Are you the coach, or teacher, for this class?" I asked.

He smiled kindly before replying, "Yes young lady I am. Are you the new student everyone seems to be talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at that. Was I honestly talked about that much around here? People needed to get a life.

"I guess. I'm Mackenzie Warren."

"Coach Whitey Durham." I looked down to see his hand was held out and I grasped it with my own. His grip was firm, but comforting in some way. It felt nice, fatherly, and welcoming. After shaking it, I dropped my bag on the bleachers and sat down. By now, more students were filing in. Glancing to the door, I found a familiar face walking in with a brunette. She was pretty, but I could instantly tell she was one of those shopping fanatics. Her black halter-top with white shorts didn't seem like it come from any cheap department store. And the way she carried herself, a bubbly smile with a flirtatious wink every now and then, told me she was confident and perky. Hopefully not the overly perky kind, though.

"You'll need a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt." I looked back to Coach Durham and nodded quickly, letting him know I was listening. The bad side of gym apparently was the dress code.

"Since you're new, I'll let you have the first day off so you can see what all we do and tuff like that." I smiled at that, but was secretly sad. I had hoped if I didn't fit anywhere else in this school, that gym would be my solace.

"Mackenzie Warren?" I turned at my name and found Lucas Scott standing there with a confused expression. The same one he wore last night, in fact. How funny.

"Hey Lucas, long time no see," I replied. The brunette seemed slightly confused, but I saw she was secretly eyeing me. Almost like she had to see if I was worthy of talking to her. When she was done, she smirked slightly.

"Old pals?" the brunette asked.

I laughed. "Not exactly. I met Lucas here last night at the court by the river. He was helping Nathan look for his cell phone," I said.

"Oh, you're the girl that made that half court shot that he could not stop talking about," she said. I gave Lucas a look before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, that would be me. Mackenzie Warren." I extended my hand for her to shake. She looked at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it.

"Brooke Davis."

We were interrupted by the voice of Coach Durham. "Davis, Scott, get your butts dressed now!" I laughed as the two teens raced off to the separate locker rooms to change. Coach Durham was shaking his head, but I could see he was chuckling slightly. I liked him.

After Brooke and Lucas had come back from changing, the class started. It started out like any other gym class: they did exercises that made everyone groan and ran around the gym for a solid ten minutes, and then they got a chance to relax and catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Coach Durham spoke up. "Since its Friday and we have a new student, I'll be nice. You can do whatever you want as long as it is within reason and don't involve someone getting hurt." Everyone enjoyed that idea, some even patting me on the back and saying thank-you.

Most of the guys decided to play basketball. The few that didn't went back to the locker room and changed. When they came out, they began some kind of card game. I think it was "Naruto" or something like that. I discovered most of the girls were on the cheerleading squad, so they were off on the side practicing. A couple disappeared into the locker room to change. Yet, my attention was caught by the sight of a girl making her way to the boys.

She was a small thing, but I could see some muscle on her. She had short, black hair and big, brown eyes. I think Coach Durham called her Paige O'Riley and she was a sophomore. She appeared hesitant about going over to the boys, but was slowly making progress. When she reached them, all their eyes turned to her. She stopped immediately.

Poor thing.

I leant forward, curious about what she was doing. Paige glanced up at them before staring back down at the floor. "Can I play with you guys?"

For a moment, nothing was said. Everyone was staring at her and the guys now. I take it a girl has never asked to play with the guys before. Then, almost all of the boys burst into laughter. It appeared only Lucas and another boy weren't laughing. Paige had closed her eyes and was standing there, taking in all the laughter.

Guys were so mean.

"Honey, go back to playing with your hair or nails or whatever it is you girls do. Basketball is a real man's sport," one guy called out. He had blonde, shaggy hair and narrow, blue eyes. He was built somewhat like Lucas, but there appeared to be somewhat more muscle on his arms than the other blonde's. I didn't like him the moment I saw him, easily telling he was one of those that loved for everyone to stare and talk about him. When he said that, though, I officially despised him. Paige was about to turn away and probably run to the locker room, but I decided to step in. Screw being the new girl, no one should be treated like that.

Stepping off the bleachers, I made my way to the group. Paige turned and I grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up at me and I gave her a simple wink before stepping past her.

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde. He appeared confused for a moment before smirking. Oh he must be a ladies' man too. Gross.

"Carter Hampton." I nodded with my fake smile still in place. By now, I had everyone in the gym's attention. I noticed Coach Durham out of the corner of my eye, standing back and watching me. He was obviously curious about what I was about to do.

Oh was he about to get a shock.

"Well Carter Hampton, did you just not say basketball was a real man's sport?" I asked. Everyone looked to him and watched as he scrunched up his nose in confusion.

He said, "Yeah. What, are you deaf new girl?" I clenched my hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch the guy right then and there.

"It's Mackenzie Warren, first off. Second, if basketball is a real man's sport then why are you playing?" Everyone gapped at my words, clearly surprised I would stand up to the jerk.

They hadn't seen anything yet.

"What did you just say to me?" Carter hissed. I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt of intimidation. Seriously, Blake was better at it and he was my best friend.

I replied, "You heard me, unless you're the deaf one here." A few giggles followed my words, but quickly quieted by the glare he was giving everyone.

He turned back to me and growled. Then, he stepped closer and I saw his hands were balled into fists. Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes now. Lucas and the other boy were about to step in, but I just held my hand up for them to stop. Looking back to Carter, I smirked.

"How about we play a game of one on one? First one to five or ten, your pick, wins. Loser has to do something the winner suggests." All the boys were staring at me in shock and I felt Paige grab my shoulder.

"You don't know what you're doing. He's one of the best players on the team," she whispered to me. I just smiled and patted her arm gently. Then, I turned back to Carter and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You in?" He looked back at the guys and I saw the cocky smirk return. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

"Your humiliation." I just smirked as I walked past Paige to Coach Durham. He looked at me, as if he was seeing me for the first time. Of course, he could also be thinking I'm the dumbest person ever.

I said, "You want to referee?" He looked to the group of boys in the middle of the court, then back to me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it."

With that, he shrugged then started yelling for everyone to clear the court. Everyone gathered up on the sidelines except for Lucas, Paige, the other boy that didn't laugh, and Carter.

Lucas jogged over to me followed by the other two non-competitors. The other boy had brown hair and soft, brown eyes. He was toned, but I could tell he was gentle and kind. He was even looking at me in concern.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked.

"He needs to learn that girls can play basketball too," I replied.

"You're a women activist?" the other boy asked. I laughed.

I said, "No, I just don't like jerks like him thinking he owns the place and that a girl can't be just as good as a boy. What's your name?" The boy appeared confused by the change of subject. Then, he understood what I said and chuckled lightly.

"I'm Jake Jagielski." We shook hands and mumbled hellos.

"Seriously, you don't need to do this for me," Paige began. I rolled my eyes, getting tired of all the protest. Without saying anything, I walked past the three towards the awaiting Carter.

Standing in the center of the court, I found myself getting pumped. The adrenaline was flowing through my veins and I could feel myself literally getting charged. I loved this feeling.

"Still wanna do this?" Carter asked with a smug grin. Coach Durham appeared at that time with a basketball in hand. He was staring at me, obviously having heard the earlier question.

"Do I look like the type of person that backs down?" With that, I bent my knees and got in a comfortable jump position. Carter just laughed and followed my example.

"What are we going to?" I asked.

"Ten. I might as well give you a fair chance."

"Aww, how sweet. I can puke now."

"I want a clean game," Coach Durham ordered. I nodded and watched Carter nod, but I wondered if he would actually do as ordered. Then, my eyes latched onto the basketball that Coach Durham held in his hand. I licked my lips in anticipation, not caring that I was facing a guy that was probably double my weight.

Then, the whistle was blown and the ball was in the air.

I managed to tip the ball in the direction of my goal and broke out into a run. I dribbled the ball between hands, waiting for Carter to appear at any second. Taking a glance to my left, I saw the blonde appear. I managed to keep the ball from him and smirked as he slipped, almost falling flat on his face. He glared at me and took off in a sprint, but I was already at the goal. With just a few more steps, I threw the ball up for a lay-up. It swirled around the rim twice before slipping into the net.

I ran past a heated Carter and smiled. "Two to zero." He turned and glared at me while running back to the center of the court. Coach Durham was there once again with the ball in hand. He gave me a wink and smile before turning all serious once again.

The whistle was blown once more and the ball was in the air. Instead of me tipping the ball, however, Carter used his body weight and slammed into me. Yeah, I think he swallowed a freight train somewhere in his life. The wind was knocked from my lungs and I found myself lying on my back, staring up at the gym's ceiling.

When I regained my bearings, I saw Carter had scored a lay-up. Then, I noticed Coach Durham had called a foul. With a pained expression, I got back to my feet. Standing in the center of the court, I watched as Carter and Coach Durham argued over the call.

"Coach, it was clean." Everyone looked at me now. I took a light swallow of air, but found my chest was still throbbing from that hit. Ignoring it for a moment, I turned back to him.

"That was not clean, young lady," Coach Durham argued.

I said, "Coach, we don't have enough time to call fouls. Call it clean and let him have the point." Carter was staring at me with that same smug grin. He probably thought I had just signed away my will. Coach Durham looked furious that I was saying it was clean. But, he gave in after a few minutes and we resumed the game.

"Two to two," Carter hissed at me at the center. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, how big can one guy's ego get? Before I realized it, the whistle had been blown once more and the ball was in the air.

This time, I tipped the ball. However, Carter was right there beside me in a matter of seconds. He blocked every path I tried to take to get around him and even began to crowd me. When he got a little to close for my comfort (and he's safety), I passed the ball under his open legs. With a swift fake, I had captured the ball once more and was dribbling towards the goal. Instead though, I kept dribbling underneath the goal and found a three-point spot. With practiced ease, I jumped and let the ball fly. It sailed through the air and hit nothing but net.

"Whoa." I turned to see Lucas was standing there, his gaze locked with mine. I smirked, loving the shock I was giving to these guys.

"I'm just full of surprises," I said before rushing back to the center. Carter was there, his gaze icy and his mouth set in a thin line. His fists were clenched onto his shorts, his knuckles as white as snow. Oh yeah, he was beyond mad.

"That's five to two, if my counting is correct," I said with a grin. He didn't say anything back, his gaze seeming to darken at my words, though. Then, the whistle had been blown again and we were both jumping for the ball. Carter managed to tip it and was down the court. I was right beside him within a few moments, though. I could tell he was debating on whether to go for a three or a lay-up. Taking this moment of contemplation, I dropped down to one hand and spun around to the front. I snagged the ball with my free hand and was up on my feet in seconds.

I was dribbling towards my goal when I suddenly felt a shoulder ram into my back. I lost my balance and slid across the wooden floor, hissing at the pain my elbows were feeling. My knees were alright because of my jeans. I turned onto my back to see Carter make a three-pointer, tying us up once more.

Ok, this dirty playing was getting on my nerves.

With a grunt, I got back to my feet and walked towards the center. Carter was there, a hint of that smug grin on his face. Buddy, do you know how bad I want to punch your face in right now? Coach Durham gave me a pointed look, basically asking if I wanted him to call it. I shook my head, my gaze never leaving Carter's.

The whistle echoed in my ears and I jumped, tipping the ball. Without even hesitating, I dribbled in a zigzag, changing direction whenever Carter would appear beside me. When he tried to trip me, I jumped and shot the ball while doing so. It was a sloppy shot, but it managed to hit the backboard then score.

Now, it was seven to five.

When the ball was thrown up once more, I tipped to the side and swung around the blonde. Carter was confused for a moment, but realized I was going for a three within seconds. He rushed towards me and I decided to do a little replay of last night. Waiting for him to come within a few feet of me, I swung around his back and dribbled to half-court. When I reached it, I took a second to glance at Lucas. He realized what I was about to do and could only gap.

Jeez, did he not know lightning can strike twice?

I jumped and let the ball sail through the air. It bounced off the rim then plummeted straight through the net. I turned to see everyone had been on their feet, their breath caught in their throats. When it had gone in, a loud cheer had erupted followed by everyone pointing to me.

How cool is that?

I even noticed Coach Durham was applauding me with a small smile. But, before I could bask in their applause, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Hissing, I fell to my knees while my hands flew to my back. Looking up, I saw Lucas, Jake, Paige, and Brooke were standing in front of me protectively while some of the boys held Carter in place. He had kicked me square in the back, knowing it was sore from the body slam he had given it earlier.

"Well, there's enemy number one," I mumbled. Coach Durham had sent Carter to the office and said something about dealing with him at practice next week, if he even made it. When Carter was gone, everyone had turned to me. Brooke and Paige were bent down and staring at me with concern.

"You okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" Brooke asked. I smiled slightly; amazed she would care after having just met me.

"How's your back? Do I need to go call your parents?" Paige was saying. After taking a small breath, and hissing because of the pain, I shook my head. Lucas and Jake were staring at me worriedly, unconvinced about me being okay.

"I'm fine, really. I've taken harder hits. He just caught me off guard." Lucas and Jake weren't ready to buy it, but they nodded anyway. I managed to stand up with help from Brooke and Paige, both being careful to not touch my back. Coach Durham appeared then, his face a show of fury.

"You should not have let him do that. What were you thinking, girl? The boy's twice your size. You should have let me call the fouls." I rolled my eyes, but laughed slightly at his concerned tone.

"Coach, it wouldn't have mattered if you had called the fouls. He still would have done it simply because I was beating him."

With that said, I stepped away from the small group I was surrounded by and stood in front of the boys from earlier. All were looking at me warily, unsure if they should congratulate me or hate me for beating their friend, or teammate, or whatever.

"Since I won, Carter has to do anything I say. But, since it looks like he won't be around for a while, you guys get the courtesy handed to you. Next time Paige asks to play, let her. She might surprise you." They nodded in agreement, probably still shocked that I beat a guy.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Then, my nose caught scent of something and I grimaced. Looking down at myself, I realized I was sweaty and reeked. Yes, this was all I needed to end my first day at a new school. Turning to Paige and Brooke, I smiled slightly.

"One of you wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could borrow for the rest of today, would you?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, this is chapter two. I hope you guys liked the basketball scene because I'm worried that it turned out horrible. I'm not a big basketball player though I like to watch it sometimes. Well, more interaction with the rest of the OTH gang next chapter. Oh, Paige is mine and so is Carter. Paige will be a main character, so hopefully you guys like here. Also, I don't know if I'm going to bring Anna and Felix to Tree Hill or not. Simply because this is a Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton story. I haven't decided who to pair Mackenzie up with, but there might be a possibility of Felix, if I decide to bring him in. I'll go ahead and say not Mouth b/c that's going to be like her friendship with Tucker, like a brother sister thing. Anyway, review plz!

Luv ya!

Blue


	3. Crazy Idea

_**For the Love of the Game**_

* * *

**__**

Brooke managed to save me from spending the rest of the day smelling horrible. She had given me a set of her clothes that she keeps on hand. Something about fashion could change at any moment of the day. Anyway, I was now wearing a jean skirt that was somewhat frayed at the ends and a black tank. She even leant me a pair of black, knee-high boots that she claimed completed the look.

Scary.

Now, I was sitting in sixth period, which turned out to be English. I was sitting in the corner, copying the notes off the over-head. We were apparently comparing American authors with English ones. Lucky for me, I had already done this unit back at Kingston, so I knew everything about it.

We got a break from writing because the teacher had to change transparencies and the teacher had lost the other somewhere so she was busy hunting for it. Casting a glance to my left, I found the girl diagonal from me was doodling something on her paper. It was a drawing of a boy that I recognized instantly.

Jake.

Confused, I turned from the drawing to look back at the girl. She had the whole tortured artist image with her black, leather jacket and denim jeans. I saw a hint of a black t-shirt that had something written in white across the front. Her blonde, curly locks lay on her shoulders, smaller strands falling into her face. When she looked up to check on the teacher, I could see a hint of blue eyes and small, pink lips. After seeing the teacher was still busy checking for the transparency, she went back to drawing.

"Class, I'm afraid I've misplaced that other transparency, so we'll end there for the day. You can talk for the last ten minutes." Shouts of approval could be heard along with folders closing and papers rustling. Then, everyone turned and began talking to someone.

After I placed my folder in my bag, I turned back to see the blonde was putting away her stuff. "Hey, that was a cool drawing." She turned to me, surprised by my words. I smiled, trying to prove that I didn't mean anything bad about my words.

She seemed hesitant about replying, but smiled back softly. "Thanks. It was just something I started."

"Mackenzie Warren," I said with my hand outstretched. At my name, she blinked as if seeing a ghost.

"You're Mackenzie Warren?" she asked. I blinked, unsure if that was an insult or just a shocked question.

"Yeah. Why?" She shook her head, seeming to understand my confusion. With a smile, she grasped my hand and shook it lightly.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer. The reason I acted the way I did is because Jake was telling me about your game against Carter Hampton and that incredible shot from half court you made." I blinked, surprised she had heard about that.

I said, "Well, he was being a jerk to Paige." She nodded a look of understanding on her face.

"He's always been that way. I couldn't stand him last year when he tried to hit on me every game." I made a face at that. Carter trying to hit on someone just sounded wrong in every sense of the word.

"I got hit on today. He's name was Tim and he was really annoying," I stated. Peyton's face broke out into a grin with a few giggles escaping her lips. I take it she knows Tim.

She asked, "Tim Smith? Oh girl, you have just found yourself in a bad situation." I really didn't want to know what she meant by that. Deciding to steer the conversation away from that area, I questioned her about her t-shirt which was an old Kiss shirt.

"I'm sort of a music junkie. I have a closet that is filled with records." I nodded, intrigued.

"Well then, I have to see this music collection of yours," I said. She gave me a smile at my words. "It sounds somewhat like my movie collection." Before Peyton could comment on my words, the bell rang for classes to change. Everyone stood up and made their way towards the door. I turned to Peyton and asked, "What's your next class?"

"World History." I smiled and looped my arm with hers.

"I must have some kind of amazing luck today." She laughed my words as we navigated the crowded halls. We reached the World History classroom within minutes, it being on the next hall over. When we entered, I found Nathan Scott was sitting in there next to a petite girl with dark blonde hair. Both were conversing with smiles on their faces, but they looked at each other as if nobody else was in the room.

Aww, young love. Isn't it cute?

I sat down next to Peyton, who was sitting behind the young couple. I glanced to her and she just smiled, saying it was like this everyday. She then asked, "What's your movie collection like?"

I grinned. "I have five bookshelves full of DVDs. One is for romance or romantic comedy, one for action and adventure, one for slashers and thrillers, one for supernatural and sci-fi, and then I have one just for the classics. I'm getting two more bookshelves for westerns and sports movies." Peyton was staring at me with shock. "I'm a movie junkie." At my words, she laughed. At her laugh, the couple turned to stare at us. When Nathan looked at me, his face was the expression of amazement.

"Mackenzie?"

I pouted. "Where you expecting someone else?"

"You're the Mackenzie he talked about last night? The one that made the half court shot?" the girl asked.

"That would be me."

"She also played in a game against Carter Hampton today in Gym. She won by making a half court shot," Peyton supplied. Nathan blinked before grinning and holding out his hand.

"You are officially my new best friend." I laughed, but shook my head in response.

"Sorry, already got one of those." The girl beside him slapped his shoulder playfully before turning back to me. She had a warm smile and her eyes just spoke of gentleness. But I could easily tell she could handle herself if the need arose.

"I'm Haley James Scott," she introduced. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at the name, but took her hand in mine.

"Mackenzie Warren. Did you just say Scott?" She nodded with a smile. Looking back and forth between her and Nathan, I tried to piece the puzzle together. "Okay, either you're married or you guys have some weird, soap opera worthy relationship going on. Though teen marriage is worthy, but the other thing I'm thinking off surpasses that by far." All three laughed at rambling. What can I say; once I start I can't stop.

Haley said with a smile, "Yes we're married." I pretended to wipe sweat off my brow with a laugh. Then, I turned to them and winked.

"Now that's what I call true love," I said. We laughed once more, but I noticed Nathan sobered up before the rest of us. He seemed hesitant to ask me something, but it seemed his curiosity won out over manners.

"Mackenzie, how did you know that Lucas and I were half-brothers?" Peyton and Haley turned to me, confused about how I knew about the Scott brothers.

I leant back in my seat and shrugged. "You guys just have a lot of similarities. You have the same mouth, but different grins. You also have the same body structure, but Lucas is leaner than you while you have somewhat more muscle than him. You guys have the same chin, too. Yours is just rounder while his slightly protrudes" Nathan seemed stunned by my observation along with Peyton and Haley. "But the main thing was your eyes. You guys both have the same deep, soulful blue eyes. Yours are just more guarded than Lucas's. So I figured you guys had to be related. You guys had too many similarities to be cousins so I went with the brother theory. I came up with half-brother because of the way you two acted." When I finished, I had a stunned audience. Way to go there Mack, freak the new people out with your weird observation.

Once they recovered from their shock, Peyton spoke up. "How do you notice things like this?" I shrugged with a soft smile on my face.

"It's been a weird habit since I was little. I could notice things about people with just a simple glance. If I want to get to know the person's personality better, I have to watch them for a little bit. My dad says I got it from my mom."

"Well it's pretty cool," Haley said. I gave her a grateful smile which she returned. Before we could say anymore, however, the teacher walked in. Nathan and Haley turned around in their seats while Peyton and I straightened up. No need to make a bad impression on the first day.

* * *

School was finally out and I couldn't have been more excited. Because once I stepped out of this school, I was calling Blake and the others. Right now, I was standing at my locker, putting away all the books I didn't have homework in. Lucky for me, I only had Calculus and World History homework. Well, maybe not so much lucky on the Calculus part.

"Hey there new girl." I turned at the voice and was greeted by Brooke Davis. She was leaning up against the locker beside mine, a wide smile on her face.

I questioned, "New girl? Didn't I introduce myself earlier, Brooke?" She just laughed.

"I give a nickname to practically everyone. Right now, I'm testing out a nickname for you. New girl won't work for long, so I have to come up with something else." I was the one laughing now.

"Brooke, are you scaring poor Mackenzie?" Peyton asked when she appeared. I just shook my head with a smile. Stepping back, I closed my locker and turned to the two girls.

"I was just telling our new friend about my nickname problem for her. What about Coco?" Peyton and I gave her a confused look. "For your hair color," she answered.

"Honey, you have the same hair color," I said. Brooke pouted at this and turned towards the doorway. Peyton got on her left while I was on her right and we walked out of the school.

"You are the hardest person to think of a nickname for," Brooke whined. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nicknames don't just come on the first day. Get to know me first, then one so great will pop in your head," I said. She seemed comforted by my words, but I saw Peyton was fighting giggles. I gave her a funny look behind Brooke's back and her laughter spilled out. Brooke gave us funny looks before following with her own laughter. I glanced down at my bag and saw my phone hanging on my bag.

Blake!

Hitting my head, I grabbed my phone and dialed Blake's number. Brooke and Peyton were looking at me now; curious about whom I was calling. I was about to say something to them when Blake picked up.

"Hey there MVP." I rolled my eyes at the term he used.

"Hey Sparky, how was school?" Blake laughed at my childhood nickname for him.

"Good, but Tucker really misses you. He says he doesn't know who's going to help him with his French homework now."

I smiled sadly. "That boy can call me anytime he wants and I'll help him."

"So how was your first day?" I looked up to Peyton and Brooke and found they were whispering to each other. Probably trying to figure out who it was I was talking to.

"It was cool, somewhat scary to. I almost got detention, got hit on by a weird guy, played against some jerk in basketball and won, and met some cool people."

"You got hit on? And you played against some jerk in basketball and won?" Of course Blake would only here those two things. I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Yep, but it's okay because I didn't get hurt and neither did the guy that hit on me." Blake laughed on the other end.

"Well that's good, but I want to hear more about this game you played. It's going to have to wait till later though because basketball try-outs are starting this afternoon." I felt my stomach drop at his words. I hadn't even checked about trying out for the team here.

With a fake smile, I replied, "Well get out there and show 'em how it's done." Blake agreed before wishing me well and saying goodbye. I hung up my phone and turned to the two curious women in front of me.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked.

"A boyfriend?" Brooke added. I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the thought of Blake being my boyfriend.

"No, eww, gross. That was my best friend back in Kingston. He's name is Blake Forrester," I answered. Peyton and Brooke looked to each other before smiling.

"You guys are a Lucas and Haley." I raised my eyebrow up at that.

"Do what?" Brooke came over to my right while Peyton came to my left and looped their arms with mine. We began walking towards the parking lot, Brooke and Peyton telling me all about Lucas and Haley.

Brooke started with, "You know Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott. Those two are best friends, could never consider themselves anything beyond that. I use to think that she liked him while Nathan liked her, but Tutorgirl proved to really love Nathan."

I turned to Peyton. "Tutorgirl?"

"That's Brooke's nickname for Haley. Well that and TutorWife." Oh, well that explains that.

I shrugged. "Blake and I are like that. We've known each other for ten years now. He's like my older brother." I spotted my car and dragged the two towards it. I let go of their arms and threw my bag in the passenger seat while turning back to them.

"Nice car," Peyton commented. I smiled and patted it gently.

"It was my mom's first car."

"Wow," Brooke said as she looked at the car. Peyton turned to me with a smile.

"She must be proud of you having her car."

I shrugged, my smile turning sad. "She died a few years ago in a car accident. I hope she is proud though." Both the blonde and brunette looked to each other, guilty looks on their faces. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago and I'm getting over it. It seems its better to talk about it than keep it bottled up inside." Brooke rubbed my arm comfortingly while Peyton just gave me a sad smile.

Deciding to change the subject, I brought up basketball tryouts. "When are the girls' basketball tryouts?" Brooke and Peyton looked to each other, the turned to me with sympathetic looks.

"The girls' team got cut this year because not enough girls tried out and they couldn't find a coach," Peyton said. I blinked, my mouth dropping in shock. Were they for real? Turning to Brooke, I saw she was nodding with a sad smile.

This was not good.

I lived for basketball. It was my comfort zone, the one thing I felt the most secure in. Whenever my mom died, basketball was there for me. Whenever I had problems with Blake being too over-protective, basketball was where I turned. I could lose myself in the feel of the ball being dribbled between my hands or the crowd cheering me on. I loved the feeling of my heart pounding as if it was about to explode from my chest. Then, when it was a race against the clock to score the game winning point, I felt the happiest.

"Sorry." Brooke's apology broke me from my musings. I looked at her and smiled uncertainly before climbing into the driver's seat of my car. Waving bye to my new friends, I back out of the parking spot and turned onto the main road.

I didn't feel like going home just yet. If I did and my dad was there, I would likely blow a gasket. How could he move me to a town where they didn't have a basketball team? So, I drove around for a little while before my eyes caught sight of a little café. It seemed like the perfect place to cool off before I saw my dad. Parking my car, I stepped out and crossed the street to the door.

Entering, I was greeted by the jingle over the door and a kind voice shouting, "Be with you in a sec!" I smiled politely at the few customers that were seated at various tables before taking a seat at the counter. After I placed my keys in my pocket and pulled out my wallet, I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Haley?"

"Mackenzie?"

For a moment, neither of us said anything. Then, our faces split into grins and we burst into laughter. After a few moments of laughing, we both regained our composer. I turned to her after wiping a few tears from my eyes and asked, "You work here?"

"Yeah. I've worked here since I was little. I didn't get the pay until I was thirteen, though." I just smiled, picturing a younger Haley walking around the café, taking orders and serving food. Just then, an older woman with dark brown hair stepped out from the kitchen. She held a warm smile and her brown eyes glittered with happiness.

Haley turned to the woman and smiled. It was an affection smile, one that a daughter would give to a mother. "This is Karen Roe, owner of the café. She's also Lucas's mom."

"Hi," Karen said as she held out a hand for me to shake. I smiled and grasped her hand in mine.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Warren." At my name, she blinked before her mouth formed an 'o'. She dropped my hand but her eyes stayed locked with mine. I glanced to Haley, unsure of how to react.

"You're Nick Warren's daughter?" At my father's name, I looked back to Karen to find she had a soft smile on her lips.

I said, "Yes ma'am." Her eyes seemed to soften even more at my words. Haley glanced at me, confused about Karen's reaction. I could only give her a shrug, just as confused as she was.

"I met your dad once. He was a kind man and a great friend to Keith," she said. There was that name again. I swear, I have to meet this Keith guy.

I smiled. "Well, Dad says the same thing about Keith." Karen smiled at that, happy to hear that my dad remembered an old friend. After I said that, she leant forward with a glitter in her eye.

"Order whatever you want, it's on the house." I gapped at her, shocked she would allow that. I couldn't take something from her for free.

"I couldn't do that ma'am. I was always taught to pay for things," I responded. Haley laid her hand over mine and shook her head.

"Do not try to fight. It is pointless because Karen is as stubborn as a mule. Where do you think Lucas gets it from?" I sighed, realizing she was right because of the look Karen was giving me. Throwing my hands up in surrender, I ordered a chicken sandwich and large coke.

Karen turned back to us after taking my order. "Haley, why don't you sit down and get to know our new friend a little more. You've been working hard enough." Haley looked as if she was about to argue, but I placed a hand on her arm and she turned to me.

"Do not try to fight. It is pointless because Karen is as stubborn as a mule. Where do you think Lucas gets it from?" Haley laughed at the use of her own words. When Karen disappeared into the back to get my order, the petite girl sat down beside me.

She said, "So what was with that look I saw earlier?" I stared at her in confusion. "You know the look that screams someone ran over my puppy on my birthday." I raised an eyebrow at that. She smiled before saying, "Sorry, spending too much time with Brooke does that to you." I just shook my head, fighting my own laughter.

Thinking on her question made me remember why I had come into the café in the first place. "I just found out that there is no girls' basketball team." Haley blinked before nodding with a sad expression.

"Yeah, they cut it this year. That sucks because from what I hear, you have amazing talent." I shrugged with a sad smile on my lips. She rubbed gentle circles on my back and I found myself beginning to tear up.

"I know this may seem stupid or superficial all because I'm crying over a sport, but it wasn't just a sport to me. I mean, I learned how to play it before softball and soccer. It was what connected me and my best friends together." Haley nodded as if she understood. "And my mom and dad played, so it was like a family tradition to play."

"Believe me, I understand what you mean. Basketball was a way for Nathan and Lucas to connect and get past their hatred for one another. It's also something that they're both passionate about and I know both would be crying if they couldn't play," Haley whispered. I looked at her with a grateful smile before wiping at the few tears that had fallen. Karen chose this time to return and noticed my tears. Her features furrowed in concern and worry, glancing at Haley in confusion.

Haley explained with me sitting beside her, trying not to break down into sobs. Part of me felt embarrassed at crying in public all because of a sport, but the other part of me felt justified. It seemed unfair that I wasn't allowed one luxury of my past life.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay," Karen tried to console me with. I looked up and glared at her slightly.

"Karen, I appreciate the motherly concern, but it won't be okay. I'm a senior this year and my shot at playing in college is gone down the drain," I replied. Karen sighed, her lips telling all about how sorry she felt for me. I felt bad for saying that to her, but I didn't like being told it was okay when I knew it really wasn't. Haley continued to rub gentle circles on my back, giving me comforting smiles whenever I looked her way.

Suddenly, Karen's lips broke into a smile. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what she could be smiling about. "What about the boys' team?" I blinked, not understanding what she meant.

"What about them? They'll more than likely go to state this year if what I've heard about them is true," I replied. Karen shook her head, her smile still intact.

"No, what if you tried out for the boys' team?" At her suggestion, I stared at her as if she had grown another head. Haley had stopped her comforting massage and was now gapping at the brown-haired woman in shock.

"You can't be serious, Karen," Haley said. "Do you know how this town will react? Wait, screw the town, what about Dan?" I glanced at Haley, wondering what Dan Scott had to do with this. But my attention soon turned to the crazy woman that was Lucas's mother.

Karen didn't seem to care about Dan. "So what if Dan has a mental breakdown? If Mackenzie has the talent, she shouldn't waste it because of the fact there is no girls' team," she said. "In fact, I'm sure Whitey would give her a chance. He isn't one to discriminate against women."

"But even if I did try-out for the boys' team, I would still have to deal with the BOYS," I said, putting emphasis on my last word. Haley blinked at that and turned to me.

"You dealt with Carter Hampton." I gapped at her, not believing she was suddenly jumping ship. Hello, what happened to the whole wrongness of playing on the boys' team earlier?

I said, "That was just one jerk. We're talking about ten, maybe eleven of them." Haley slapped my arm and I winced. She could hit hard.

"Hey, two of those jerks happen to be good friends while another is my husband." I rolled my eyes, not believing she had just said that. Turning back to Karen, I saw she was grinning.

"Mackenzie, you can do this. If those tears I saw prove something, they prove that you truly love this sport and would do anything for a chance to show your talent," she said.

I was beginning to think I had lost this battle. "But Karen, this could destroy my dad's business." Yes, that was my ace. Karen would never jeopardize my dad's business.

"Honey, it may help his business. People will see Nick raised his daughter to fight for what she wanted and believed in. So, they may think he was a fighter himself." She did not just use my ace against me! Shaking my head, I looked at both women. Haley was smiling along with Karen. They honestly thought I should try-out for the boys' team.

Crazy lives in Tree Hill, I tell you.

I was about to reply when I heard the bell above the door jingle. All three of us turned to see Lucas, Nathan, and someone else I didn't know enter. Karen turned to me. "Talk about it with Nathan and Lucas. They're more than likely going to be co-captains this year." I glared at her, not wanting the boys to hear what we had just been talking about.

"How about we just drop the subject until later? I didn't even agree to the idea," I replied. She just smiled, as if she knew I would try-out. I watched with narrowed eyes as she greeted Lucas with a kiss to the cheek, a nice hello to Nathan and the other boy who I learned was named Skills.

Who names their kid Skills?

Maybe it was one of those nicknames that just replaced your name, like Mouth. Glaring at Haley, I mouthed for her to keep quiet about the basketball subject. She just shrugged, before walking over to greet her husband with a kiss.

"Mackenzie, are you stalking me? I know I'm hot, but I'm a married man," Nathan said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at his words, but a smile was on my lips.

"Nathan Scott, you are all Haley's. She can keep you in line better than I ever could." Haley nodded with a smile before playfully hitting Nathan in the back of the head. He turned and glared at her before looking to Lucas.

"Was she always this abusive?"

Lucas laughed. "Man that was just a love-tap." We all laughed at the blonde's words while Nathan scowled. Ignoring his brother for a moment, Lucas turned to me. His gaze became one of confusion as he noticed the tear-streaks on my cheeks. "You okay?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, just got a call from my best friend back in Kingston." This seemed to ease the boy's troubles as he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you always got us. And Kingston is only two hours away, so we can drive up there one weekend, if you like." I stared at him in shock. It seemed Lucas also inherited his ability to shock someone from his mother, too. Before I realized it, I had wrapped my arms around Lucas and was hugging him tightly.

"You are the best!" I exclaimed. He laughed while patting my shoulder. His attention returned to the couple beside him, talking about some dinner. I became lost in my thoughts, though.

I knew it was crazy, but trying-out for the boys' basketball team didn't sound that bad. I would be able to play a sport I loved and maybe get to know Lucas, Nathan, and Jake better. I could maybe even change the views of girls playing with the boys, too.

Okay, that might be a little harder.

But still, it was a great chance. Coach Durham had already seen me play, so he knew I was good. Heck, Lucas and Jake saw me play, too. They could vouch for me if I decided to try-out. Nathan knew about my half court shot, so that was also a plus. It did sound easier than trying to find about ten girls to play basketball and a coach.

The downside, however, was huge. I would be up against a large amount of people. I wasn't naïve enough to think everyone would accept the idea of a girl on the boys' team. Then, there were other teams that wouldn't take me seriously. Of course, that could be a good thing if I got my team to believe in me. But, that would be the main task: getting the boys to believe in me, to trust me. I seriously doubt all of them would like the idea of a girl on the team. Well, maybe they would, but only for eye candy. If I didn't have their support and their trust, I had nothing.

And what would my dad say? I could already picture that conversation and the end result would either be me leaving in tears, or him stomping off in anger. It sucked to think that my dad wouldn't support me in this, but there was always that possibility. He might even use my words from earlier on me. His business could suffer if I did this and that was the last thing I wanted.

I sighed, bringing myself back from those thoughts. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I got lost in the taste. After a few moments, I joined in on the conversation between my new friends, thoughts of the basketball team completely forgotten. I would worry about that later, not now. Now was the time to get to know these people and hopefully form strong friendships.

Because if I did try-out for the boys' basketball team, I would need them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ There is chapter 3! I hope you liked the interaction between the characters. Hopefully I kept everyone in character. Well, you know the drill, leave a review and tell me what you thought. Don't be afraid to let it be long, I love those kind!

Luv ya!

Blue


	4. Here We Go

_**For the Love of the Game**_

* * *

**__**

Okay, I'm a chicken.

After leaving Karen's Café (I told Karen and Haley they were not allowed to talk about the boys' basketball team idea in front of the guys), I drove home. My dad was there and I told him about the girls' team. After seeing the sad expression on his face and the hundred apologies he gave, I couldn't yell at him. I didn't even have the courage to tell him about the idea of trying-out for the boys' basketball team. I just said goodnight to him after we ate supper then disappeared upstairs to my room.

That entire weekend, I honestly tried to talk to him about the basketball team. It's just, every time I tried to bring it up, he would begin apologizing for not checking on the team. If he had known there wasn't a team, he would have let me stay back in Kingston because he knew how much I loved basketball.

Damnit Dad! Why do you have to be so nice?

So, Monday morning rolled around and I was sitting in my car in the parking lot drinking coffee. I hate the stuff, but it always wakes me up on Monday mornings. After I managed to down the last of the gross stuff, I stepped out of the car. As soon as I closed my car door, Haley appeared with a smile.

"So, did you ask about the team?" I blinked at her, suddenly praising the coffee because if I hadn't been as awake as I am now, I would have freaked. Phoebe and I learned that I have a temper if I'm not quite awake yet.

After a moment I said, "No." At this, her smile dropped and became a confused frown. I sighed before maneuvering around her and making my way towards the school. Haley appeared at my side, probably waiting an explanation.

"Well, why not?"

"Because he felt guilty about the girls' not having a team. He even said he would have let me stay in Kingston if he had known." I looked at her and sighed. "How do you ask your dad if you can join the boys' basketball team after that?" Haley's lips formed an 'o' and she looked down bashfully.

We walked in silence until we reached the main breezeway. As I was about to turn to go to the Calculus room, Haley stopped me. "Talk to Lucas about it." I turned back to her with a horrified look. Looking around, I noticed no one was close enough to over hear and sent up a silent thank-you. Then, I looked back at Haley who was staring at me as if she hadn't just said one of the craziest things on the planet.

"Talk to Lucas about it?" I repeated. She nodded. "Haley, how can I talk to Lucas about it if I can't even talk to my dad about it?"

"Lucas is open-minded…sometimes. He can give you an honest opinion about the idea and maybe even help," she said. I caught the stuttering way she said sometimes and wondered what it was about. Deciding that would best be a conversation for later, I focused on the point at hand.

"I don't care if he is freaking Gandhi, I can't tell Lucas about the idea," I hissed. Can you imagine how that conversation will go down? I can and it's not exactly a pretty picture.

Haley sighed. "Do you love basketball?" What kind of question was that?

I replied, "Yes, no doubt about it."

"Then talk to Lucas."

Before I even had a chance to reply, she turned and walked in the opposite direction I was going in. I stared after her, shocked she would do something like that. Hello, we were just having a conversation here! People here are some kind of rude.

Realizing I had lost this battle (but not the war!), I turned and made my way to the classroom. Once I reached it (on time, thankfully), I sat down in my seat and laid my head down. That Tim Smith guy walked in a few moments later and his eyes landed on me.

Kill me.

He tried to walk over to me as if he was some kind of gangster. You know, the walk with the guy somewhat limping and his arm swinging in front of him while the other was hooked in a belt-loop? Yeah, not a pretty sight at all.

"So baby, how has ya stay in Tree Hill been so far?" Tim asked once he sat down next to me. I looked at him as if he was from another planet. The few kids in front of me were making gagging motions and giving me sympathetic looks.

Did Tim not realize it was Monday?

"Fine Tim, just fine," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Tim smiled and then plopped right down on my desktop. Was this boy asking to get killed?

"Baby, I could make it so much better. The Timster knows how to rock a woman's world." I think I just threw up in my mouth. Fighting the urge to kill the annoying pest before me, I smiled back at him warmly. Tim licked his lips at that before giving blowing me a kiss.

Okay, that's it!

"Tim, get your ass off my desk," I snapped. He blinked, shocked at my outburst before fumbling off the desktop. Kids were looking at me in shock and wonderment, trying to figure out if I was about to commit murder.

"But baby-" I held my hand up to cut him off.

"I'm not your baby Tim. I never plan to be either." He began to pout at that. "I tolerated your attempt at flirting Friday only because I was new here. But today is Monday and you should know something about me. Me and Monday's are sworn enemies and you're about to be added to that list if you don't leave me alone." When I finished, Tim was staring at me wide-eyed with fear.

Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid, little boy.

After finishing, I sat back down in my chair and laid my head down on my desk. I heard the sound of Tim rushing to the other side of the room, swearing under his breath about me. At that time, the teacher chose to enter and the room suddenly grew quiet.

This day was not looking good, at all.

* * *

I was correct about my day not looking good. Chemistry was horrible because I had to do another experiment by myself. It went so wrong, I'm pretty sure whoever thought of Chemistry is probably rolling in their grave in agony. Study Hall was torture because this girl was sitting beside me and was popping her gum right in my ear all because our teacher decided we could be 'responsible' adults and went to do some important errands. That murder charge was just looming over my head like a dark cloud.

I have to admit, though, fourth period was somewhat brighter. I got to talk to Mouth, but that was rare because of the large amount of typing our teacher made us do. Apparently, he didn't get promoted to Assistant Principal or something, so we were the unfortunate victims of his anger. Lunch was good because I got to sit outside at a table with just Mouth. I told him about the whole girls' team problem and he had the same idea as Haley and Karen.

Do I seriously look like that much of an adventurous type?

Mouth was still telling me I should go for it even when I was heading for the Gym and he was heading to English. I could only wave with a dejected sigh. There honestly had to be a better solution.

Stepping into the gym, I found I was early like Friday. Deciding not to risk the chance of a run-in with Lucas, I made a bee-line for the girls' locker room. Once I entered it, I found I was the only one here. With a sigh of relief, I pulled out my gym clothes and changed into them. Before I put back on my tennis shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I never had any chance to buy a new pair of blue shorts, so I had to grab an old pair from last year. They were a little short for my taste, but I knew Brooke would approve of the length. She might even complain that I needed to lose an inch or two. My white shirt was actually one of Blake's that he had left at my house once when he had come over after basketball practice. It was somewhat big, but still showed some of my form without looking trashy.

Of course, Blake didn't know I had his shirt.

Thinking I looked okay, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and pulled out my earrings. After placing them in my purse, I began to tie up my tennis shoes. When I finished with my right foot, the sound of the door opening caught my attention. Peering out from behind a row of lockers, I spotted Paige getting dressed along with Brooke.

"You two are early. Scratch that, Brooke's early." They turned at my voice and Brooke rolled her eyes while Paige laughed. Once they were finished changing and I had finished tying up my shoe, we appeared at the door together.

"How's your back?" Paige asked with concern.

I smirked. "Fine. Just little twinges of pain every now and then."

Brooke seemed worried about my words. "You sure you should be doing any exercising?" I just smiled at her confidently.

"Trust me; I've put my back through enough to know I'm good." Brooke's lips formed a mischievous grin that I suspected was holding some dirty words back. Glancing to Paige, I saw she was fighting her own grin. Looking back to Brooke, I found she was pointing a finger in my direction with that same grin on her face.

"Been lying on your back all weekend, Mackenzie?" My mouth dropped at her words. "The boy must be good if you only feel twinges every now and then." I laughed at her words while playfully hitting her. She just laughed while racing out of the locker room. Paige and I were right on her heels, both laughing hysterically. When we caught up with her out in the gym, we found her talking to Lucas.

Was it just me, or were those two flirting like crazy?

Brooke would playfully punch Lucas and he would reply with a tickle here and there. The blonde boy would smile genuinely whenever the brunette broke out into laughter and vice versa. I just wondered if the two wee together because if not, I would enjoy the challenge of matchmaker.

Seeing as everyone had yet to get changed, the four of us sat on the bottom bleacher, waiting for everyone else. We all waved as Jake walked in and rushed towards the locker room. He waved back but at the sight of Whitey, he began sprinting towards the locker room. Whitey glanced at Jake before his gaze settled on us.

"Warren, come here!"

Or just me.

Glancing to the trio beside me, I stood up and walked over to the older man. When I reached him, I asked nervously, "Yes Coach Durham?" He looked at me for a moment, almost as if searching for bruises or signs of discomfort.

"Well, you seem better since your little 'game' Friday. Think you can handle Gym today?" he asked.

"Absolutely." He nodded at that before looking back down at his clipboard. Taking this as my cue to leave, I turned and made my way back to the group on the bleachers. Jake was sitting with them, talking to Lucas about something. When I arrived, he turned and smiled at me.

"Feel better?" I rolled my eyes. This had to be the most annoying question of the day.

I replied, "Yes I'm good." Jake nodded with a genuine smile on his lips. Everyone's attention, however, was caught by Coach Durham's whistle being blown. Looking around, I spotted everyone was here except Carter.

Yes, one loser down!

"Now everyone listen up! Today, we're going to play volleyball." I heard a lot of excitement at that, but there were a few groans. "Now that means we won't be doing our usual workout, but if I see any of you slacking off during the game, there will be some form of punishment. Mainly you running until I tell you to stop." Coach Durham doesn't play, I see.

Lucas and Jake along with some other boys ran to gather the volleyball poles and net. Once it was set up, two captains were chosen. Lucas and some guy named Kody. Anyway, I ended up on the team with Lucas and Brooke, but Jake and Paige ended up with Kody.

Lucas and I were in the middle row with Brooke on the back serving. Realizing this might be the only time to broach the subject, I decided to just dive in with Lucas about the whole basketball team deal. I mean, Haley said he was open-minded. Okay, she added the sometimes bit, but hopefully that wouldn't be one of these times!

"Lucas, can I ask you something?" Brooke had just served and the other team was hitting it back. It reached the first row and one of ours boys hit it back. We managed to get a point because the boy on that row ran up too short.

Lucas glanced at me. "Yeah, what?" I swallowed down the huge, Godzilla-like lump in my throat. Okay, so now was the big moment……anyone else feeling kind of hot right now?

"You know there's no girls' team for basketball right?" I asked. Lucas glanced at me, nodding with a confused look. Before I had a chance to continue, the ball was served and hit my way. Groaning, I popped up and bumped it up to the first row that sent it back over the net. Jake hit it towards Lucas, who popped it up and I hit it back to the first row. They hit it over the net and caught a girl unaware.

People, I'm in a serious conversation here! Don't serve to me!

Turning back to Lucas, I sighed. "Do you think I'm a good basketball player?"

"Yeah. One of the best females I've ever seen." Okay, point in my favor.

"Do you think I should waste my talent by not playing?"

"No."

Another round of serving and the ball was hit to me. I groaned before hitting it as hard as I could towards the opposite team. It bounced out of bounds and that was a point for the other team. I didn't care at the moment because I was discussing something very important with Lucas.

We shifted until we had a new server. Once we were situated, I turned back to Lucas. "What if I was to tell you I know how not to waste my talent. Would you help me in any way?"

Lucas looked at me and smiled. "Sure, any way I can." Gotcha!

"Good because I was thinking about trying out for the boys' team. Just wanted to get your thoughts on it first." Lucas was focusing on the game, but my words made him turn to me. His eyes were wide and I could tell that was the last thing he expected me to say.

"What?" I shrugged with a little smile. I found myself bursting into even more laughter as Lucas was hit by the volleyball. He stumbled by the sudden contact then placed a gentle hand to his head. Laughter echoed in the gym, but it was quickly silenced by Coach Durham's whistle.

"Scott, Warren ten laps. Now!" Lucas glared at me and I gave him my innocent face. With a roll of his eyes, he started off and I was right behind him.

After our ten laps around the gym, Lucas and I returned to our spots. He kept looking at me through the corner of his eye, his lips set in a firm line. I'm pretty sure he is no longer thinking about the game. Maybe taking Haley's advice was not the best option.

The game ended with our team winning by a point. After the boys had set the net and poles back in the equipment room, everyone raced to get dressed. When I entered the locker room, Brooke was right there to question me.

"What happened between you and Lucas?" I blinked, shocked to see her standing in the doorway. She needs to wear a bell sometimes, I swear.

I shrugged. "I asked him about something." Brooke looked at me as if I was lying. "I swear, I just asked him something." After deciding that my reason was good, she let me get to my clothes. She went and grabbed her clothes then appeared beside in a matter of seconds.

Curious much?

"What did you ask him about?" I glanced at her as I pulled off my shirt then pulled my blue tank-top.

"About the basketball team." I wondered if telling Brooke the whole story was a good idea or a bad one. She had just pulled on her jean shorts when she looked back up at me with a confused glance.

"Peyton and I told you Friday the girls' didn't have one." I nodded, remembering that awful revelation that was leading me to do something drastic. Once I pulled on my jeans, I grabbed a brush and found a vacant mirror. Brooke appeared behind me, her eyes shooting daggers into mine. She wanted to know what was up and she wanted to know now.

While brushing the knots out of my slightly damp hair, I told her. "I'm thinking about trying out for the boys' team." And boy did I get a reaction from that little statement. Brooke's eyes bugged out of her skull before they swept around, making sure no one else was around to hear what I had just said. When she saw the coast was clear, she looked back at me with a disbelieving look.

"You are kidding, right?" I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, a few strands hanging to frame my face. Once that was done, I turned to look at the other brunette.

"I wish."

Brooke's jaw dropped at my response. She seemed to gain some of her composer back because she kept checking to see if anyone was listening in. When she appeared satisfied, her gaze locked with mine along with her hands grasping mine. She pulled me into an empty stall and locked it behind her.

Turning to me, she hissed, "Are you completely insane?"

I smirked. "I've been asking myself that the whole weekend." Brooke rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, clearly not in the mood for it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What or who put this crazy idea in your head?" Brooke asked. I was now the one rolling my eyes. "Because whoever did seriously needs to know this is totally social suicide."

"You must have the Mean Girls DVD." Brooke glared at me and I just smiled back. "Brooke, it doesn't matter who came up with this idea. All that matters is if I'm going to go through with it." With that, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way to my things. After tying my shoes, I grabbed my books and disappeared out of the locker room.

Brooke caught up with me in a matter of seconds. "So you're saying you don't know if you'll try out?"

I snorted. "Yes Brooke that would appear to be what I am saying." She gave me the finger at my sarcasm. She didn't say anymore, however, because we stepped into the gym. Immediately, Lucas spotted me and walked towards me. I looked to Brooke who was biting her lip in a nervous gesture.

"That isn't his happy face," Brooke commented. She walked off as soon as Lucas stopped in front of me. The blonde sent the brunette a look, clearly asking if she knew. Brooke nodded her head before walking off completely to Paige and Jake. Once she was gone, Lucas looked to me.

"Were you for real about what you said to me earlier?" I sighed, already picturing the yelling fest about to take place.

I nodded. "Yep. It was an idea that formed a little after Brooke and Peyton told me that there wasn't a girls' team here." Lucas glanced back to the brunette before focusing once more on me.

"Trying out for the boys' team was your way of remedying your situation?" he asked.

"Well, no. My original solution was me staying back in Kingston with Phoebe, but my dad wouldn't let me," I replied. Lucas blinked at that, not fully expecting it. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the blonde's vision of me.

"Do you think I want to cause a scene in my new town?" The blonde's eyes snapped to me, surprise clearly written in his eyes. "I'm not stupid Lucas. If I was to try-out for the boys' team, I would be the most talked-about thing this town has probably since Dan Scott." Lucas rolled his eyes at the mention of the man's name.

"You really don't like him do you?" Lucas looked at me, his eyes unreadable. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I had stepped on sensitive ground.

He sighed before replying, "No, not really."

I nodded before adding, "Even though he's your dad?" Lucas's eyes locked with mine and his jaw dropped slightly. I fought hard not to chuckle because this was look of his was so damn funny, I knew if I had laughed, I would be peeing in my pants.

"How do you know?"

Shrug. "Same last name, same features as Nathan, and my dad told me the story over the weekend when I mentioned you." He blinked. "I knew I had heard your name before, but I couldn't remember where. Turns out my dad was talking about you to one of his friends that were coming here to work with him at the firm. Said the last time he had come to see a game, you and Nathan seemed to be the kings of the court." I chuckled a little at my last thought. "Of course, you guys were facing Pickerington, so everybody knew you guys would win." That got Lucas to laugh too! Yay me!

"Yeah, those guys are a disaster all their own," he replied. Once our laughter subsided, though, Lucas was staring at me with sympathy.

"Does your dad know?"

"He knows about the girls' not having a team. He doesn't know about the idea of me trying-out for the boys' team."

Lucas looked at me with confusion. "Wouldn't it be better if he knew about the idea?"

I smiled sheepishly and found my focus on my feet. "Yeah, about that…umm…I sort of chickened out of telling him. You see…I was going to, but once I told him about the girls' team, he kept apologizing. It broke my heart to see him that depressed."

"Oh…well…that's noble of you…I guess." I laughed at that as I looked up at Lucas.

"I'm not noble, Lucas, far from it actually. I've been known to be a little selfish at times." Lucas raised an eyebrow at that, but I didn't elaborate. For a few moments neither of us spoke, but I could tell the blonde was trying to find the right words to say.

I decided to help him. "Lucas, basketball means a lot to me. I'm not talking about a game where I get to show-off my talent and have hundreds of people cheering my name, but something much deeper. Basketball has helped me through some of the most trying times in my life. It was the thing that connected me to Blake and it is something that my mother did, so I feel somewhat connected to her too." Lucas was staring at me, slightly taken-back by my sudden declaration. "I know the idea of me trying out for the boys' team seems wrong in many ways…and it probably is…but I don't see any alternative. I can't settle for playing on that court by the river for my senior year and lose the chance of playing college ball. Lucas, I'm a senior just like you and we both know that this is our last shot to prove something to everybody, leave a legacy behind. Now, you and Nathan have some of that covered with the whole half-brother situation and Nathan also has that covered with the whole high school marriage, too. But, what do I have to offer besides being the new girl and the one that beat Carter Hampton her first day here?"

I could see Lucas breaking. Why was I feeling guilty?

"I'm not asking for you to plead my case to anyone. All I'm asking is for an ally in this crazy idea. For someone to be there and tell me that I'm not doing something crazy." Of course I have that with Haley and Karen, but having someone on the team would help. That's only if I do decided to try-out and if I make the team.

Lucas sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I cheered and jumped like a crazy kid. I even caught myself jumping and hugging Lucas. I laughed at the ridiculous way he was holding me before hopping down to my feet.

Just then, the bell rang.

* * *

I couldn't sit still in my last two classes. Peyton kept questioning what I was so excited about, but I couldn't tell her anything. I couldn't tell anyone that didn't know anything yet because I was afraid I would be jinxed. Call me superstitious, but having the less people know meant good luck in my favor.

At the end of my last class, I pulled Haley aside and told her the news. She cheered quietly before wrapping her arms around me. We both hugged each other tight before letting go. Nathan and Peyton were already curious about my behavior, no need for them to start hounding Haley. Once the bell ran for World History to end, I dashed out to my locker with Haley right beside me. Once I grabbed the books I would need and placed the ones I didn't in my locker, I turned to stare at the hallway that led to the gym.

Oh God, I can't do this.

Haley noticed my scared expression and frowned. "Mackenzie, you okay?" I looked at her, unsure how to answer. She seemed to get the picture after a few moments and began saying everything would be okay.

I wasn't so sure.

"I'm not that sure," I said. The petite girl rolled her eyes before stepping into my line of vision.

"You can do this. You love basketball and that is what drives you." Her words registered in my brain, but my confidence still wasn't boosted. Before Haley could continue, Brooke appeared.

"Still going through with the idea?" Haley looked from her to me, curious as to how she knew about the basketball problem.

"She got curious to what I was talking about with Lucas." At that, Lucas's best friend sighed dramatically before rolling her eyes. She looked to the brunette and glared.

"Go back out with him already," she hissed. Brooke rolled her eyes at that before focusing solely on me.

I asked, "Do I want to know about that?"

"No."

"Okay."

Looking around to see that no one was listening in, Brooke asked, "Well, are you or not?"

I glared at her. "I'm working up the courage."

"Well don't rush. The try-outs aren't until Wednesday, so you have plenty of time to talk to Whitey," the brunette added. Haley gasped then hit her friend in the arm. Brooke winced and wrapped a protective arm around her now sore shoulder.

Haley looked back to me. "Mackenzie, you are not a fearful girl. Hello, you stood up to Carter Hampton. You even asked Lucas about this idea." She had a point.

"Right," I whispered. How come my stomach was still doing 'pop-lock-and-drop-it' dance then? Man, what I wouldn't give to be racing the clock right now. That feeling was so much better than this one.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't like this idea. Mackenzie you are basically committing the highest sin against Dan Scott. He would chew you up then spit you out…and then some. I am just trying to save you." I glared at her. Not helping Brooke! "But, if this is something that you really want, then I'm behind you." I smiled at her softly. "Just don't come crying to me when everyone starts to turn against you." And now I was frowning at her.

Haley said, "Just walk down that hall and go through the boys' locker room. Whitey's office is back there. You might bump into Nathan or Lucas in the gym, so be careful."

"Thanks. Both of you." Brooke and Haley smiled as I moved past them and down the hall. And boy did this feel like a long hall. I felt like I was in one of those movies were the hall just kept getting longer and longer with each step I took. However, the door to the gym appeared all too soon. Taking a deep, I pulled it open and stepped inside.

Lucas and Nathan were nowhere in sight. Good sign for me, I guess. Steeling my nerves, I made my way towards the boys' locker room. My steps echoed in the gym, reminding me how alone I was. I was suddenly wishing I had asked Haley or Brooke to come along. Wrapping my arms around myself tighter, I quickened my pace.

A girl can only stand the silence for so long.

I reached the boys' locker room within a few moments. Taking another deep breath, I pulled open the door and stepped inside. I was suddenly regretting that bold action because the locker room stank! Sweat and something I don't think I want to know about were swirling around the locker room. I was fighting hard not to gag. Honestly. Rushing quickly through the room, I found the office that Haley was talking about. Coach Durham was sitting behind his chair, writing something down on his desk.

This is it, fly or die time……Please let me fly instead of die! Taking a deep breath (which I was regretting, by the way), I knocked on the open door. Coach Durham looked up at was clearly surprised to see me. After a moment, he got over his shock.

"Mackenzie, come in." I smiled softly and stepped into the office. It was cozy; with all the pictures of people I didn't know hanging on the wall. I was slightly surprised to see a picture of Nathan, Lucas, and Haley sitting on a bench outside. Well, Haley was laying in both of the boys' laps. Her head was in Nathan's; staring up at him sweetly and her feet were in Lucas's, his hands tucking them against him. It was clear they had no idea their picture was being taken.

It reminded me of Blake.

Fighting back tears, I turned away and sat down in a vacant chair. Coach Durham was cleaning up the mess on his desk, but I just smiled.

"It's okay. It looks better than my room at the moment," I said. He laughed as he put all of his papers in different drawers along with his pencils and scorebook. Once he was done, he looked up at me.

"Now what can I do for you Mackenzie?"

What a loaded question.

"I'm not really sure." He seemed surprised by my answer. I was too. Leaning back in his chair, Coach Durham pressed his fingers together and stared at me intently. I stared back just as intently. This man held my future in his hands and he didn't even know it. Was that fair to him? To ask him to do something that probably the whole town will be against? Could I do that to a man I barely knew?

"Something pretty heavy is on ya mind, kid." I snapped from my thoughts at his words. The older man smiled at me kindly. It was that kind of smile that a grandfather would give to a grandchild. Thousands of words conveyed in a simple gaze.

Sighing, I said, "Yes sir. I've had this on my mind the whole weekend."

"Well, it must be serious if it has managed to capture a teenager's attention the whole weekend," Coach Durham replied. I chuckled lightly at his joke, but found my mirth died too quick. This was too hard, way harder than it should be.

"Mackenzie, talk to me darlin'." I looked up at his gentle words ad found my courage. He was giving me that look that clearly said he was ready for anything. He would listen to me without judgment. Besides, I had a sneaking suspicion he already knew what I wanted to ask.

"I think want to try-out for the boys' basketball team."

* * *

_**A.N.-**_ Okay, there is another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I went through different phases of this chapter. So, hope you guys liked. Anyway, I've decided that this story is just going to take place in the OTH gang's senior year. I don't know yet if I'll stick to the whole storyline of their senior year, but I'm pretty sure I'll do the shooting episode. But, that will come way later into the story. Also, you guys have to help me decide who I'm going to pair Mackenzie with! I could bring Felix in, or make up another character or bring in someone else. It all depends on you and if I can make that pairing work. So, give me your ideas!

Don't forget to review!

Luv ya!

Blue


	5. I Need Protection From Heartache

_**For the Love of the Game**_

* * *

For a moment, there was silence. To me, however, it seemed to span a century as my eyes connected with Coach Whitey's. I couldn't't figure out his thoughts on the idea, his expression just a complete blank. This was the first time I had never been able to read a person. Part of me was upset by that because now I would have to face whatever he threw at me unguarded. The other part of me was excited because I would actually be surprised by the person instead of just waiting for the words to come out.

Then, his mouth quirked into a silly grin and his eyes wrinkled in amusement. Here it comes, the laughter, the ridicule, the are-you-crazy talks he was probably rehearsing in his head. I forced my eyes to stay open, staring him directly in the eye. I kept my posture stiff, not shying away from the inevitable. If I was going to be called a joke, I would do it with the appearance of dignity and complete calm.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna talk to me about this."

That appearance was quickly thrown out the window. My eyes popped wide open, my jaw dropped, and I nearly fell out of my chair in surprise. Did I just hear what I think I just heard? By the laughter coming from Coach Whitey I had to guess I did hear correctly. What is the world coming to?

I tried to form coherent sentences, but my words kept getting jumbled. Finally, I decided on the one word that would express everything. "Huh?"

Coach Whitey continued to laugh for a few more minutes until he turned blue in the face. I kept praying he would start breathing normally because I knew nothing about CPR. When he finally calmed down, he looked back at me with his serious face in place once more.

Talk about mixed emotions.

"Mackenzie, I watched you play against one of my best players and take everythin' he gave you. You had such skill and grace about you, I knew you were born to play basketball." I blushed at that comment. "And I knew you were dedicated to this sport the moment you told me you were OK after taking such a hit from Carter I'm sure would leave any one sore."

When he stopped his little speech, I managed to gather my thoughts together. "So, you don't think me trying out for the boys' team is a bad idea?"

"Shoot no girl! I know we have one of the best teams in the state of North Carolina, but I always knew we could be better. You just might be the thing that helps push us in that direction."

"Coach Whitey, I don't know about pushing anyone to being better, but I know I love this sport. It has been the one constant in my life and not being able to play would be like not being able to breath." I knew that sounded over-dramatic, but give a girl a break here. My mind has still not quite wrapped around the idea of Coach Whitey already expecting this.

After I spoke, Coach Whitey leaned back in his chair and stared at me. I'm not talking just staring at someone for the sake of staring, but he really looked at me. It was almost like he was looking into my soul, seeing my strengths and weaknesses. It caused me to fidget a little, but I still held his stare. If he needed to take a dive into my soul for me to play, then I'll give him scuba gear.

"Be here tomorrow afternoon at five o'clock." I blinked, not expecting anything to be said. When I realized what he said, I nodded my head then stood up slowly. As I headed for the door, Coach Whitey asked me to stop. I turned back to him and saw he had this curious expression on his face.

"Have you told anyone of this idea of yours?"

"Yes sir. In fact, it was Karen Roe's idea, but Haley James Scott also jumped on board. Then, I talked to Lucas today and he seemed for it, but somewhat hesitant." Coach Whitey chuckled at my list of supporters. I blushed, knowing how crazy it sounded.

"Well then, tell Lucas he can join us tomorrow as well. And you better talk to Nathan because we're goin' to need him tomorrow, too." I had to face the other Scott brother? Someone up there must really be loving this. With that said, Coach Whitey dismissed me and I scurried out of his office and the locker room.

Rushing through the gym, I found myself still registering the fact Coach Whitey was going to let me try-out. Of course, try-outs were not't until Wednesday, so tomorrow must be some kind of training with Lucas and Nathan. Just the thought of those two together made me uneasy. I can just picture all sorts of trouble those two get into.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't watch where I was going. That would be the reason I ran into something hard and fell to land on my butt. These floors are no cushions, that's for sure. Rubbing my sore behind, I looked up to what I ran into and found myself looking into a pair of delicious brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my mind was totally somewhere else," I apologized as I slowly stood up. My butt was seriously hurting, but I had already embarrassed myself enough one day. The boy I had ran into just chuckled before helping me the rest of the way up.

"It's OK, I should have been looking where I was going. I just got lost in the hallways and now I'm trying to find my way out." I blinked, realizing this was the new guy I had seen in the halls earlier today. Most of the girls were swooning over him on sight, but I managed to refrain…somewhat. No girl can help swooning over a guy that looks like he could pass for Italian with that olive skin and dark hair, and his toned body easily seen with his tight, white t-shirt clinging to his body. Those jeans also just defined his calves in an incredible way…I thought I was going to faint.

Bad Mackenzie!

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I smiled at him before extending my hand. "Mackenzie Warren, just arrived Friday." He chuckled before grasping my hand with his. He has delicious hands. Bad Mackenzie!

"Chase Adams, just arrived today."

"Nice to meet you Chase."

He chuckled. "Same here Mackenzie." I gave him another smile before dashing off down the hall. My smile quickly faded when I saw who was at the end of the hall, however.

A very pissed Nathan Scott.

I slowly came to a halt, my eyes never leaving his. With that one simple gaze, I saw a whole lot of anger. Never knew the human body could hold that much anger. I noticed Haley and the others were standing outside, looking in on what was happening. Lucas mouthed sorry to me, but I simply shook my head.

Never tell one Scott boy what you don't want the other to hear.

"What in the Hell are you thinking?!" That snapped my attention back to Nathan. He had moved closer to me, his gaze still as angry as before.

I sighed. "I was thinking I may have found a solution to my basketball problem."

"Do not get smart with me Mackenzie! There is no way we are going to joke about this because this is too damn serious," Nathan hissed. Now my anger was starting to build. I stepped closer to him, basically daring him to do something physical. He hesitated in stepping forward, but decided his pride was worth more than keeping his distance.

"I know this is serious, Nathan. I was just trying to lighten the mood before we both ended up in a brawl."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about getting in a fight with. I'm the one you need to worry about trying to talk some sense into you and keep you from ruining your life."

"Nathan Scott, don't play big brother or best friend to me. One, you don't know me that well to even have the best friend card. Two, that slot has already been filled an it ain't being replaced anytime soon. Three, I can take care of myself and what goes on in my life."

Nathan snorted, clearly not believing my little speech. "I know what Lucas told me. Yes, I'm sorry the girls' team got cut, but that is no reason for you to be taking this risk." I rolled my eyes. "Mackenzie, you have no idea what kind of guys are on the basketball team. Some of them will physically hurt you when they find out you're going to try-out. Some of them are going to try and use you as eye candy or try and get in your pants."

"Like I wasn't expecting that," I snapped back.

Nathan's jaw clenched and I watched as the veins slowly protruded from the skin. When he appeared somewhat calmer, they disappeared. "The boys on the team aren't the only ones you have to worry about. The guys here at school are going to cause you trouble and I can go ahead and guarantee my dad will cause all sorts of trouble about this." I seriously wanted to smack him upside his head. Does he not think I wouldn't expect this, too?

I counted back wards from ten until my anger was under control. No need to murder Nathan when we were going to need him on the court. I could just do it after the season was over anyways. "Nathan, I am well aware of what I am getting myself into. I'm well aware that this is going to be like pulling a rotten tooth without any pain medication or anesthesia, but I'm willing to suffer through all of it to play."

"We're just trying to look out for you." I turned to see Peyton walking in along with the others. Haley looked annoyed along with Mouth, but Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke appeared concern. Peyton I figured would be like this, but I never expected to be betrayed by Brooke or Lucas.

Lucas stepped forward. He couldn't look me in the eye. "We just don't want to see you get hurt because of basketball." There goes one stab through the heart. "I know it's important to you and your mom played, but she would rather see you safe than hurt because of this." Stab two through the heart.

"Lucas's right. Your mom wouldn't want you to put yourself through this just to be close to her. And think about your dad and how he feels about this." Peyton added. There goes stab three. I could also feel tears building, but I refused to let them fall.

"I know you really want this, but Mackenzie, you don't have to prove anything to anybody." Brooke said. I cast a glance at Lucas and saw he still wouldn't meet my gaze. Looks like he told everyone about what our little talk earlier. Cross him off my Christmas list. Oh, add stab four to that count as well.

"You guys finished?" I asked. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but ignored it. Haley's eyes were slowly leaking tears of their own at the sight of mine, but I didn't care. Let her cry, let all of them cry because it wouldn't change a damn thing. Remembering my talk with Lucas earlier, I gained a cruel smile. Still ignoring my tears, I walked over to Lucas and waited until he finally looked up at me. When our eyes met, I simply gave him that same wink my first night here before following it with a slap worthy of the soap operas.

Gasps filled the air as I watched Lucas stumble. "Remember when I told you earlier I was selfish. Well, I'm about to prove how selfish I can be." With that, I slowly turned around and made my way outside of the school. Once outside, I let out the sob that had been threatening to erupt ever since they started saying those words. But before I reached my car, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hissing, I stepped out of the touch and turned to face a tear-stricken Haley.

"I am so sorry. Mackenzie, please they had no right to say that to you." I saw she was sincerely upset by what had just happened, but I found I couldn't't summon the energy to care. Where I thought these people had filled a place in my heart was now nothing but a cold space.

Deciding not to answer, I turned around and kept walking to my car. Throwing my stuff in the passenger seat, I got in and pulled out of the parking lot. But before I could leave the high school, Mouth stepped in front of my car. I slammed on brakes, my eyes burning holes through his skull. He flinched at my glare, but still walked around to the passenger side of the car. Looking over at him, I raised an eyebrow as if asking 'what do you want'.

"Let me come with you." The way he pleaded and spoke so softly reminded me of Tucker. It was strangely comforting to me, so I simply motioned for him to get in. He placed all of my stuff in the back seat before sitting down and closing the door. Once he was in, I sped out of the parking lot an onto the highway.

There was no way I was going to my house. Dad would surely be there and I was not about to let him see my tears. I also didn't want to get into a yelling match with him tonight. I was just so drained, I needed to find some energy somewhere.

Thinking that thought, I realized where I wanted to go.

"You don't mind going on a road trip do you Mouth?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Where are we going?"

I faced the road. "To the only place I feel like normal."

* * *

We arrived in Kingston around six. Knowing basketball try-outs were over for the day, the boys would most likely be at the court in the woods, so I began to make my way there. Mouth knew where we were going after my little statement earlier. He had tried to explain his friends actions (yes I said his friends, not our friends) to me, but I just refused to listen. He had quit talking about fifteen minutes outside of Kingston and was still quiet during the ride.

We finally reached the court and my lights allowed me to see Seth miss a dunk by a few inches. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who would be driving through the middle of the woods to a run-down basketball court. (Yes the court is in the middle of the woods, but in its defense, there use to be a house to. It just burnt to the ground about ten years ago.)

"You need to gain a few inches, Shorty," I said as I turned off my car and stepped onto the broken pavement. Everyone began yelling and screaming in happiness, until Blake saw my face.

"Mack, what's wrong?" He said it softly, like a big brother trying to comfort his little sister. It just made me breakdown again. He was in front of me instantly and had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I just cried into his shoulder, wondering why I had to leave the safest place for a cruel place like Tree Hill.

After I had cried all I had left in me, I managed to walk over to the wooden bench and sit down. Mouth had by this time got out of the car an introduced himself. The others immediately began pestering him on the cause of my tears, but I managed to divert their attention back to me.

"Do you guys think trying out for the boys' basketball team is a mistake?" That caught their attention. For a moment, nothing was said. I listened to my heart race and my blood pound in my head, waiting for someone to finally say something.

"Why would you need to try out for the boys' team?" Seth asked.

"The girls' team got cut." They started apologizing and saying they wish there was something they could do, but I just ignored it. I heard enough apologizes today to last a

while. When they finally quieted down, I repeated my earlier question.

"No." Blake said it. I felt a smile slowly come over me, but then Mouth had to go and say something.

"Don't you guys worry she'll get hurt. I mean, guys can be pretty rough when playing sports." I gave him a glare, thinking I should have left him back in Tree Hill. He blushed and looked down instantly, probably wondering why he spoke in the first place.

"Mouth, Mackenzie has had her fair share of blows from guys," Phoebe replied.

Cole added, "She has put her heart and soul into this sport. Playing on the guys' team won't stop her."

"If she backed down from this, she isn't the Mackenzie we know," Jason said.

"Mackenzie is a lot tougher than what she appears to be," Tucker quietly added. I smiled at him and he returned it. Seeing that smile made me happy I chose to drive all the way here to see them. They were my rocks, the people that always had my back when it seemed I had no one to turn to.

We continued talking about the idea of me playing on the boy's team in Tree Hill. Blake said he would be at my training tomorrow to help. The others said they would come, but I told them to hold down the fort here. If all of them disappeared, someone might get worried. I didn't want them to get into trouble for me. So, Blake was the only one that would be at my training tomorrow. That made me think of what Coach Whitey said. I needed Lucas and Nathan there not just for training, but to prove them wrong. It seemed I had one more stop to make tonight before I went home.

After we wore that subject out, we decided to play a game to twenty-one. Mouth commentated and I swear, I felt like I was at an actual NBA game. Tucker and Cole provided the cheering crowd while Phoebe played the cheerleader. I was partnered with Blake while Seth and Jason were our opponents. I forgot about Tree Hill for an hour, just enjoying the precious time I had left with my friends. When it was time for Mouth and I to leave, I promised I would return sometime that weekend if I could. I even invited Mouth along since everyone enjoyed his company.

The ride back to Tree Hill was calm and relaxing. Of course, I was drenched in sweat and driving at eight o'clock at night, but I felt happy. Mouth couldn't't stop talking about Tucker and how he thought he should be a commentator. I could picture that an asked Mouth to give him a few pointers the next time we saw them.

When we finally reached Tree Hill, I dropped Mouth off at his house. Once I left his house, I began driving toward the river court. I didn't know if Lucas and Nathan would be there, but that was the only place I could think of at the moment. I got lucky because Lucas was there, but I didn't see any Nathan. Maybe that was for the best. Facing one Scott would be hard enough considering last time I talked to Lucas, I gave him a slap that left a red mark on his face.

Parking the car at the top of the hill, I stepped out and made my way down. Lucas stopped dribbling the ball and watched as I walked onto the court. I stopped under the goal while he stood at the free-throw line. For a moment, all we did was stare at each other.

"Coach Whitey wants you and Nathan to be at the gym tomorrow at five o'clock to help me train," I finally said. Lucas's jaw tightened and his gaze drifted out to the river. I rolled my eyes, finding myself wanting to hit him in the face with the basketball.

"So you're really going to go through with it? Risk your reputation, new start, and life all because you want to play basketball. Hell, you're even risking your dad's job Mackenzie," Lucas said.

I just shrugged. "I told you I was selfish." Something inside of Lucas must have snapped because he came rushing at me and pinned me to the goal post. I felt a sting when my back hit, but my anger soon took over. "What the Hell is your problem, Scott?!"

"My problem is you are willing to get yourself hurt for this sport."

"So? That's my problem, not yours."

Lucas shook his head while a humorless laugh fell fro his lips. "You think Paige was the first girl to ever ask to play basketball? Well guess what, she wasn't. She was, however, one of the smart ones that backed down. Others have been stupid enough to try and play with some of those guys and they always ended up hurt. Carter Hampton was just one of them. You got lucky with that one." I gave him a glare, irritated he still thought I needed protection from those idiots. He must have seen something in my eyes because his anger slowly softened into sadness. "Mackenzie, they beat these girls up as if they were guys. These guys have views like black and white. If they knew you were trying out for the boys' team, they would not hesitate to hurt you. Dan Scott is one of those people and he is the worst. Mackenzie, he will do everything in his power to bury you and maybe your father."

I closed my eyes and imagined all that Lucas had said. It looked painful and scary, but I had to face it. "Lucas, I can't live with what ifs. I've tried it before and I nearly lost myself. I can't do it now." I whispered. He let me go and slowly stepped backward. I wanted to sink to the ground right there, but I knew I had to go home and face my dad. If he didn't know by now, he was going to learn from he tonight.

"I'll be there at five." He didn't look pleased with the thought of this, but he seemed willing for my sake. I nodded my head then slowly turned around and began the trek up the hill. Lucas decided to stop me however, when he asked, "Are we okay after what happened earlier?"

I smiled sadly and turned to look at him. "You brought my mom into that and you told everyone what I said to you. We are far from OK, Lucas." With that said, I climbed into my car and started the engine. "Don't forget to talk to Nathan, either." I yelled back as I slowly peeled away from the curb.

Now all I had to do was face my dad.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, I killed the engine and just sat in the car. Did I really want to walk in there and tell my dad everything? Part of me feared he would go ballistic and forbid me from playing basketball (I wouldn't obey of course). However, I felt he might listen to reason an allow me to do this. He knew basketball made me happy, he knew I was good, and he knew it could help me get into a good school.

My thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a car pulling in beside me. Looking over, I watched as someone unfamiliar parked and slowly got out of their car. It was a guy in his late twenties, early thirties that looked oddly like Dan Scott. He had brown hair, just a lighter shade than Dan's, but both seemed to have the same build. He had on a pair of jeans that appeared to have grease stains dotting them along with his gray t-shirt.

"Mackenzie Warren?" I stepped out of my car at my name, clearly confused as to who this guy was.

"Yes sir?" I asked. He stopped for a moment and just stared at me. Times like these I wish I could shut the porch light off and be shielded by the darkness.

"You look a lot like your mother," he whispered. Well, that was odd. I've never met this man before, but he apparently knew my mom. "I'm Keith Scott by the way." My eyes widened at the name, finally able to put a face to the name. So, this was Nathan's and Lucas's uncle? Well, I see good genes run in the family.

"Nice to finally meet you. Dad talks about you a lot," I said. Keith chuckled at that, probably remembering some funny memories of him and my dad when they were teenagers. Yet, his laughter died quickly and he became serious once again.

He said, "I'm not here to talk to your father." I raised an eyebrow at that. If he wasn't here to talk to Dad, then who was here for? "I was hoping to talk to you." Well, that's one mystery solved.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Did Lucas talk to you?" Keith nodded. "I swear, I am going to tape his mouth shut."

"No need to hurt my nephew, he just wants to protect you," he said. I shook my head, getting annoyed with the word protected used very five seconds. What I needed protection from was their consistent need to fight me on this.

"Your nephew seemed all for the idea earlier. But I guess he got scared at the thought of a girl kicking his ass and taking his spot," I snapped back.

"Mackenzie Danielle Warren!" Crap…as if my life wasn't trouble enough. Looking toward the porch, I found my dad standing there with the last look I ever wanted to see.

Him angry at me.

"Sorry Dad," I said quietly. He ignored me for a moment and walked down the steps toward Keith. The two greeted each other like old friends. Unlike his meeting with Dan, my dad and Keith seemed to genuinely care about each other. There was no need to brag or bring up old garbage that put the other down. When the two were caught up, Dad asked the fatal question.

"Keith, what are you doing here so late?" Keith looked to me, clearly surprised that I hadn't told my dad about the basketball problem. I finally decided enough was enough and my dad deserved to know what was going on. If h blew-up, he blew-up, no changing it. I just prayed he would listen to reason an understand where I was coming from.

"Dad, Keith is here to talk to me," I started off. My dad looked between Keith and I, trying to figure out the secret we held.

My dad turned to me and said, "Honey, you don't even know Keith."

I sighed. "I know, but Lucas sent him over to talk to me."

Now my dad looked really confused. "About what?"

"About me trying-out for the boys' basketball team."

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, chapter 5! So sorry it took me forever to get this out, but I've been working on this web series. Hopefully you all will go by the website and read once its finished. That's the reason I've been having trouble complete this chapter.

Yes, there is trouble between everyone, but I promise it will get better. I thought this was a more realistic reaction about a girl playing with the guys then everyone going that's perfect.

Please leave a review!

Blue


End file.
